


Right in Front of Me

by thetimeladyswan



Series: Right in Front of Me [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Curse, F/M, Lieutenant Duckling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimeladyswan/pseuds/thetimeladyswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Emma, along with her own brother, grew up with the brothers Liam and Killian Jones. After she is betrothed to Prince Baelfire, she is forced to realise that her feelings for Killian are more than she had bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chrissascorner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissascorner/gifts).



> May or may not be inspired by captainodonewithyou's 'Oh Brother'. I decided to rewrite a Lieutenant Duckling fanfic I've been working on to include Emma's baby brother, as born two years after her in the Enchanted Forest. He's named after Snow's father here, since there's no Neal to name him after. I'm viewing him as Andrew Garfield with blue eyes, if that helps anyone.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, and also know nothing, when it comes to royal balls.
> 
> Gifted to the lovely Chrissa, who invited me here.

* * *

“He told me that my true love was right in front of my eyes,” – _Stardust (2007)_

* * *

 

_Chapter One_

* * *

 

 

Emma sighed, leaning her head against her brother’s chest. Today was her eighteenth birthday, and, in a few short hours, there would be a ball held in her honour. Neither Emma, nor her younger brother Leopold, had any love for such parties, so they had hidden themselves in her chambers with their cat, Thea, until such time as they could not delay readying themselves for the ball any longer.

 

The cat was currently curled up on Emma’s chest, purring contentedly. She remembered finding the creature, when she was seven and Leo was five. They had been playing in the meadows of the neighbouring kingdom with Baelfire, and come across an orange, mewling blob. It had taken almost all of their combined efforts to capture it.

 

“No,” the king had said, the instant he caught sight of his children; Emma carrying the (eventually subdued) kitten, and both she and Leo sporting an impressive amount of scratches along their arms. “Absolutely not.”

 

The kitten had mewled pitifully.

 

“No.”

 

“Oh, let them have it,” Snow had said, eventually. “Might teach them a lesson or two.”

 

And so she had, complete with the recent arrival of a litter of four kittens. But, most of all, she had drawn the royal siblings closer.

 

“What time is it?” asked Leo, absently.

 

“Johanna’ll let us know when it’s time to get ready,” Emma replied, stroking Thea’s fur.

 

“Do you think you’ll meet your _true love_ tonight?”

 

Emma hit him on the shoulder. “Don’t let father hear you say that. Or mother.”

 

“I’m not stupid, Em,” her brother replied, head sinking further onto the pillow as he sighed. “It’s just, true love is supposed to be rare. If our parents have it, what hope is there for us to find it?”

 

“We are the products of true love,” Emma reminded him, twisting her head to the side to glance at him. “That has to count for something, right?”

 

“I suppose,” he conceded, slowly.

 

“In any case, half of these _suitors_ of mine are stuffy old men. I’m going to need to escape for a bit.”

 

“No.”

 

“ _Leo_ ,” she whined, drawing out the vowels of his name.

 

“ _Emma_ ,” he replied in kind, smirking and grabbing her wrist as she attempted to hit him again.

 

“I just want five minutes,” she continued, sitting up (Thea meowed in protest). “ _Please_? You know how much I hate these things.”

 

He smiled faintly, his blue eyes despondent. “I hate them too, Em.”

 

“It’s all right for you; this isn’t a thinly veiled excuse to marry you off.”

 

“They’re never going to force you into a marriage,” Leo said. “You know that, right?”

 

“There’s more pressure on me than you, Prince Leopold.”

 

He wrinkled his nose at his full title, but smiled. “You’re a far more capable leader than me, Princess Emma.”

 

She blinked. “You think so?”

 

“I know so,” he kissed her forehead, before standing up and crossing the room. “ _Five_ minutes. I’ll make a drunken pass at Melody or something.”

 

Emma chuckled. “Liam won’t like that.”

 

“All he has to do is admit that he’s in love with her. Surely it can’t be that hard,” he turned back, leaning against the doorway. “Happy birthday, sis.”

 

“Thanks, Leo,” she smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

“You look beautiful, Emma.”

 

“Thank you, mother,” she replied with a faint smile, as she adjusted the tiara that sat in her hair. Leo smirked, but it faded as Snow turned on him, smoothing the lapel of his jacket.

 

“My handsome boy.”

 

“ _Mom_ ,” he protested, wriggling away. His mother and sister laughed.

 

“Shall we?” asked the queen, positioning herself between her children, both of whom had exceeded her in height. They each looped one of their arms through hers.

 

“Are there many people here?” asked Leo.

 

“I haven’t counted,” his mother replied, as the three of them made their way downstairs. “But I’m sure there was more space in the ballroom last year.”

 

“ _Great_ ,” Emma sighed. “Lots of suitors.”

 

Snow chuckled. “You’ll be courteous, won’t you? I’d hate for another kingdom to wage war with us over our dear princess.”

 

“Of course, mother. Of course.”

 

The queen smiled, slipping free of her children, kissing her daughter on the cheek, and leaving to join her husband. “Happy birthday, Emma.”

 

Leo offered his arm to her, and she took it. They stopped just short of the balcony, so that they would be out of sight from the crowds while their parents addressed them.

 

“On this happy day, my daughter comes of age,” Charming began. “I hope you will join us in the celebration of her birthday.”

 

“It is our honour to present our children,” said Snow. “Princess Emma, and Prince Leopold.”

 

With a nod and a smile to each other, they continued their descent, splitting at the balcony so that they could each descend a separate flight of stairs. The crowd applauded them, and Emma made a curtsy when she reached the bottom.

 

She was approached, almost immediately, by a young man in a naval uniform. He bowed low. “Happy birthday, Princess.”

 

She hugged him almost as soon as he straightened. “Liam! I thought you were at sea!”

 

“The wind favoured us,” he replied, as she released him. “And we were able to return earlier than expected.”

 

“Is Killian here?”

 

“Last I saw him, he was skulking behind _that_ pillar.”

 

Emma smiled. Killian hated balls as much as she and Leo. Liam always said he understood their importance.

 

“Care to dance?” she asked him.

 

“It would be my honour, Princess.”

 

“We grew up together, Liam,” she said as they made their way to the dance floor. “You can call me Emma.”

 

“As the princess requests.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “How was your voyage?”

 

“It went well,” he replied. “Better than expected, actually. Your father has announced his intention to raise me to the rank of lieutenant.”

 

“That’s wonderful,” she beamed, but Liam only grimaced. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Your father also announced that he finds it prudent that I am betrothed before my rank is raised.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll have no trouble,” said Emma. He certainly did look handsome in his naval uniform, buttons polished for the occasion. Girls would surely be throwing themselves at him, especially after he’d danced with the _princess_.

 

Liam scoffed. “I wish to marry for love, Emma. Much like yourself.”

 

“Why don’t you tell my father that _you_ feel it prudent to wait until you’re made captain,” she suggested. “I’m sure that if you’re not _too_ brilliant, Melody will be of age by then.”

 

Liam gaped at her. “What?”

 

But the song had ended, and, with a knowing smile and a curtsy, the princess was gone.

 

“What did you do to him _now_?” asked Killian at her shoulder, half exasperated, half in jest.

 

“What makes you think I did something to do him? I resent that accusation!” Emma replied, though she smiled, turning to face him. He was dressed in a uniform similar to his brother’s, but it was newer, and perhaps a slightly different shade. He reached out a hand to adjust her tiara, which must have fallen askew while she danced.

 

“I _may_ have told him that his love for a certain princess is not so well hidden as he’d like to think.”

 

Killian smirked. “You’re cruel, Swan.”

 

“I _resent_ that accusation!”

 

* * *

 

 

True to her promise, Emma was courteous, even kind, to the suitors. She curtsied to them, smiled, laughed at their jokes.

 

They had been too frightened to approach her, at first, with Killian by her side (she later scoffed at this), but Baelfire, being friends with the princess and both of the Jones brothers, approached them, in a princely uniform he hated as much, if not more, than Emma hated her dresses.

 

He bowed low, wishing her a happy birthday, as Liam had. She curtseyed in kind.

 

“I'm going to find another pillar to hide behind,” Killian informed them cheerfully. “See you both later.”

 

Emma laughed. “We’ll find him a nice girl to change his mind.”

 

“We have her work cut out there,” Baelfire remarked with a smirk.

 

“We can do it,” said Emma, as they began to dance. “I have faith.”

 

The next man to approach her was the prince of Agrabah. The prince, only so because the sultan still lived into old age, was of an age close to that of Emma’s own father. The man had been married before, but his wife had died childless, and now he searched for a new wife. A woman of noble birth who could bear him children. Emma shuddered at the very thought. She _couldn’t_ dance with him.

 

“I’m sorry,” she said, with as genuine a smile she could muster. “I promised my brother a dance. If you’ll excuse me.”

 

He inclined his head as she hurried through the crowds in search of her brother.

 

“Leo,” she said, reaching his shoulder. “Those five minutes you promised, I need them. Now.”

 

“Who am I to deny the princess?” he asked, voice light, but his eyes flickered to the prince who she had just rejected. He was almost as protective of him as their father, despite the fact that he was two years her junior. He had punched the baker boy – with whom she had shared her first kiss – in the face, she remembered, with a faint smile. “Go outside.”

 

She kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Leo.”

 

“Consider it a birthday gift.”

 

She made her way to the door that led to the garden, in time to hear a huge smash of glass hitting the floor and a “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” from her brother.

 

She smiled, feeling the cool night air against her exposed skin – rather a lot of it, with the ruby red dress that had been made especially for the occasion. She slipped off her shoes and sat on the wooden bench. She had spent many summers playing in this garden, with Leo, Killian, Liam, and sometimes Baelfire and Melody. She could vaguely remember when the Jones brothers had arrived in their kingdom, helped by a kindly old woman. Their mother had died, and their father had abandoned them. She had been three years old then; Killian too. Leo had been only a babe in arms, and Liam had been five years of age.

 

They had grown a lot since then, the Jones brothers excelling in the roles of stable boys, generously offered to them by the king and queen. When Liam came of age, he was offered a place in the navy. There was one for Killian, too, when he came of age, just a few short months ago. They had always been there, in Leo’s mind, and he viewed them as brothers. Emma and Killian had fought for most of their lives, before Liam had asked them to make an effort to be kind to one another.

 

And it had worked.

 

“Bad form, leaving a ball that’s been thrown in your honour.”

 

“I’m fine, Killian,” she told him, as he approached. “Just … a princess.”

 

“What happened?” he asked, concerned.

 

“The prince of Agrabah,” she said, moving over slightly so that he could sit next to her. “He’s _ancient._ ”

 

Killian’s eyes flickered with some sort of understanding. “I take it you haven’t found your true love yet.”

 

She wrinkled her nose. “Gods, no. The only one in there I have any degree of fondness for is Baelfire, and we’ve known each other since we were babes.”

 

“It wouldn’t be such a terrible thing, to marry him, would it?”

 

Emma remained silent. Instead of answering, she asked, “What about you? Did you find a pretty girl that took your fancy?”

 

There was the merest quirk of eyebrows at the subject change, but Killian shook his head. “No.”

 

“Did you even dance?”

 

“Not a step.”

 

“Come on then,” she said, slipping her feet back into her shoes. “I’d best change that.”

 

“As you wish, Princess.”

 

She smiled, holding out a hand to him, and they returned to the ballroom.

 

“Do you know when you have to leave again?” asked Emma, as they began to dance.

 

“No,” he replied. “It should be a few weeks, at least. Why? Sick of my presence already?”

 

She laughed. “No. Glad to have you and Liam back, actually.”

 

“High flattery for a humble naval officer,” he smiled, bowing. “I thank you, Princess.”

 

She curtseyed, turning and walking away.

 

She found Leo dancing with Melody.

 

“Mind if I cut in?” she asked her friend, who nodded.

 

“You escaped your less desirable suitors, then?”

 

“Yes, thank you.”

 

“Any time, sis.”

 

“Where’s mom?” she asked. Leo titled his head towards the balcony. Glancing up, Emma found that her parents were standing there, overseeing the ball. “I need to go talk to her. See you around, little brother.”

 

She ruffled his brown hair, and he ducked away from her.

 

“Emma,” her mother greeted in surprise, as she approached them.

 

“If you’re going to betroth me to one of _them_ ,” she waved a hand towards the ballroom, “then make it Baelfire. But know this. I can never love him.”

 

“We want you to find love, Emma,” her father murmured. “But we also need to ensure the safety of our kingdom and all of the allies’. Regina could attack at any moment, and she’s worked with Rumplestilskin before—”

 

“I understand.”

 

“We’ll do everything we can to help you find love,” her mother promised. “Your engagement will be long. Three years. If you truly feel that you cannot love Baelfire, then you can break it off. That is your choice.”

 

Emma nodded, before turning on her heel and returning to the ballroom. To her fate.


	2. Chapter Two

* * *

_Chapter Two_

* * *

 

“Hey, Swan.”

 

Emma, in the middle of pinning her hair out of the way, scowled at her brother’s reflection in the mirror. “I hate it when you call me that.”

 

The prince pouted, making his way across the room to lean against the vanity. “You let Killian call you ‘Swan’.”

 

“I don’t let him, he just does,” she replied, setting down her brush and pins. “You’ve obviously been talking to him and Liam. And now you’ve come to me. What news?”

 

“Captain Williams has handed the _Jewel of the Realm_ to his new lieutenant, while she is docked here. He intends to sail to Atlantica.”

 

“To see Melody?” asked Emma, amused, toeing on a pair of shoes. “I assume he’s invited us.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Give me five minutes,” she smiled. She would like to see her friend; she hadn’t had a chance to properly talk with her at the ball.

 

“I’ll wait outside,” said Leo, with a bow. Emma rolled her eyes.

 

True to his word, her brother was standing outside the door of her chambers, as she emerged, pulling a cloak around her shoulders. She took his offered arm.

 

“What excuse has he offered?” she asked, as they made their way downstairs.

 

“None, surprisingly.”

 

“Where are you two off two?” Charming asked, glancing between his children, and the smirks they shared.

 

“To see Melody,” Leo replied, with a wide smile.

 

“Very well. Tell your mother before you leave.”

 

“We will, father.”

 

With a last, suspicious glance at his children, he left them to it.

 

Snow was more than willing to allow them to leave, and was able to figure out the conspiracy that had confused their father so.

 

“Don’t be too hard on Liam,” she told them. “It’s difficult to admit to being in love with someone. You’ll both know, some day.”

 

Emma merely smiled, kissing her mother’s cheek and re-joining her brother.

 

“Do we have to walk all the way down?” she whined, as they set off towards the docks, knowing full well that it would be impractical to ride down, as they would have nowhere to safely keep the horses until their return.

 

“Would the _poor_ princess prefer to be carried?” Leo asked her, in a voice that made her giggle.

 

“Yes, she would.”

 

“Call the kitchen boy – James, isn’t it? I’m sure he’d be more than willing to carry you.”

 

Emma hit his shoulder. “Don’t make fun of the poor boy. My beauty is hard to resist.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“It is!”

 

“That would be why so many have resisted before, wouldn’t it?”

 

Rolling her eyes at her brother, Emma suddenly noticed the change in her surroundings. “Have we moved?”

 

Leo glanced back at the castle, which was much farther away than they could have walked. “It would appear so. The Blue Fairy will be _ever_ so pleased.”

 

As products of true love, she and Leo both had light magic inside of them. Under the Blue Fairy’s tutelage, they had only been able to use it in odd and unexpected times. Emma’s comb would appear in her hand from across the room; Leo’s horse would be saddled without anyone having to do so; the salt would make its way down the dinner table without anyone touching it. Neither of them had broken anything in years. Eventually, the fairy had given up trying to teach them how to control their magic.

 

Emma shrugged. “I suppose we’re more powerful together.”

 

“I suppose. There’s the ship.”

 

“Lieutenant,” smiled Emma, with a curtsy. “Officer.”

 

“Princess,” Liam returned. “Milord.”

 

“Funny how no one calls me ‘prince’,” Leo pouted, as he and Emma stepped aboard _The Jewel of the Realm._

 

“It doesn’t sound right,” said Emma, over her shoulder. “Too … _short._ ” She turned to Killian. “It’s just the two of you?”

 

“The ship is in the very capable hands of her lieutenant,” he replied, blue eyes sparkling with amusement as he glanced at his brother.

 

“We don’t have far to go,” Liam added, with a distasteful look at Killian. “I’m sure we’ll be fine.”

 

“Why Atlantica, anyway?” asked Leo. “We could have gone further afield; made more out of the trip.”

 

“I’m … reluctant to go too far out without at least some of the crew,” Liam replied, prepared for their question. “Plus, the wind will favour us this way.”

 

With an amused look at all three men, Emma crossed to the side of the ship, glancing out at the open water. She had always loved the sea, since her first trip, at the tender age of three. Leo had barely been born, and had been left behind at the castle (much to the dismay of their mother) in the capable hands of Johanna. They had journeyed to Agrabah, on business she had been too young to bother asking about. The Sultan had gifted her with pretty trinkets, and that was all that had mattered to her.

 

“I’ve never been on _The Jewel_ before,” Leo remarked, as he joined his sister. The last ship we were on was _The Star_ , wasn’t it?”

 

Emma nodded.

 

“ _The Star_ is larger,” Killian told them. “Better able to accommodate a full royal family.”

 

“Are you saying we’re less important than our parents?” Emma turned to him in mock outrage.

 

“How about we set sail?” Liam suggested, cutting across a potential ‘fight’. “We’ll be there in no time.”

 

As promised, it took them only a short time to reach the neighbouring kingdom of Atlantica. Melody, obviously having seen them approaching, was waiting for them at the docks. She hugged each of them tightly, and began to babble about all that had happened since they had last spoken.

 

Emma was fond of her fellow princess. She was of an age with Leo, and was the sole heir to her kingdom. She was quite beautiful, with long, thick black hair, and eyes that were reminiscent of the sea she loved so much. It was impossible for her not to love it. Her mother had been a mermaid, after all.

 

She glanced at Liam. He was smiling at Melody as she recounted her tale. She had watched them fall in love.

 

“Melody has a good eye,” Ariel said, as she greeted them, wrapping an arm around her daughter’s shoulders. “I wouldn’t have recognised the ship.”

 

“My apologies, your majesty,” Liam inclined his head ever so slightly. “We should have called ahead.”

 

“Nonsense, Liam,” Ariel smiled to him. “Come, join us for lunch, won’t you?”

 

Killian bowed his head. “It would be our honour.”

 

Emma rolled her eyes at the brothers. Always courteous, they were, though most of the time Killian’s ‘courtesy’ was sarcasm.

 

They made their way to the dining hall, where Emma had spent a good portion of her time since the age of eight, ever since she had befriended the shy princess who had managed to swim all the way from her kingdom to theirs.

 

Eric greeted them just as fondly as his daughter had, hugging them each in turn and proclaiming them to be fine young people. Emma laughed as he kissed her cheek before releasing her. Since their friendships with Melody, he had started to treat them all as his own children.

 

Leo merely smiled at the king. “Miss us?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Emma!”

 

The princess’s smile immediately disappeared at the urgent tone in her mother’s voice. She, her, brother, Liam and Killian had only just returned home. “What? What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing to worry about,” Snow assured her, as she approached, resting both hands on her daughter’s shoulders. “Just that you’ve been invited to the Dark Castle.”

 

Emma nodded, as her mother released her and led the way into the castle. Her betrothal was official, then.

 

“Johanna’s waiting for you in your chamber,” said the queen, as they reached the staircase. “She’ll help you dress. A carriage is being sent for you.”

 

She left. Liam nodded to her, and Leo kissed her cheek, “Good luck, sis.” But Killian seemed reluctant to leave her. He touched her arm. She smiled to him, and he gave her arm a light squeeze before withdrawing.

 

Johanna helped her into one of her gowns, and escorted her to the front of the palace, where a carriage, as promised, awaited. Johanna kissed her forehead before leaving her. Emma blinked as the woman retreated. Everyone was behaving as though she were leaving for the Dark Castle, never to return.

 

The carriage door opened, and a head of chestnut curls emerged.

 

“Emma,” the woman smiled kindly. “Are you ready?”

 

She nodded, climbing into the carriage and sitting herself across from the woman. She was certainly beautiful, her hair swept over one shoulder, her blue eyes bright and kind. She adjusted herself in the seat, pulling a red blanket to cover her abdomen, which was swollen with pregnancy. Belle; Rumplestiltskin’s lady wife, and Baelfire’s stepmother.

 

“I hear you are to join our family,” said Belle, soft smile still in place. “How do you feel about that?”

 

Emma shrugged. “I’m fond of Bae. He’s certainly preferable to a suitor.”

 

“But you don’t love him.”

 

She shook her head.

 

Belle glanced at her. “Surely your parents would want for you to have true love?”

 

“My … true love is proving to be elusive,” Emma smiled. “If my engagement is to be three years, then it gives me a chance to search for him. Have I not found him, I will marry Baelfire.”

 

Belle inclined her head. “As long as you’re sure.”

 

“I am.”

 

Baelfire was waiting for them when they arrived.

 

“Emma,” he greeted, helping her out of the carriage and kissing her on both cheeks. “Mother,” he added, offering a hand to his stepmother. She took it, and he helped her to her feet. “Father is waiting for us.”

 

Rumplestiltskin greeted them at the door of the castle. He kissed his wife, and gave a bow to Emma. “Princess.”

 

She curtseyed, glancing at the man and trying to imagine how he had once been viewed as a monster. A curse, so the stories went, melted away by the true love’s kiss of his lady wife. But his magic had remained, and he was still known as the Dark One.

 

After they had settled themselves at a small, round table, and Baelfire had been sent to enquire about the tea, Rumplestiltskin considered Emma.

 

“So, tell me, dearie, have you been practising magic?”

 

She blinked. How could he know? “Yes … the Blue Fairy—”

 

“Is not an adequate teacher,” he interrupted. Belle shot him a look, obviously there was a history between the Blue Fairy and the Dark One. “She needs a wand and dust to practise magic. Magic within … she cannot hope to comprehend.”

 

“Are you offering to teach me?”

 

Belle smiled. “It would appear that he is.”

 

“And your dear brother, of course,” he added. “A product of true love is a powerful thing.”

 

Subconsciously, it would seem, one of Belle’s hands came to rest on her swollen abdomen.

 

“I’ll talk to my parents,” Emma promised. “And Leo.”

 

Rumplestiltskin nodded. Baelfire re-entered the room, a servant following him, carrying a tea set. “What have I missed?”


	3. Chapter Three

* * *

_Chapter_ _Three_

* * *

 

 

“ _Focus,_ dearie. Harness your emotions. Use them.”

 

Emma sighed, glancing between Rumplestiltskin, who was attempting to teach her how to use her magic, and Leo, who was by far a better student, and was currently seated on a tree log, smirking at her.

 

“I’m _trying,_ ” she gritted out, opening her hand again, in an attempt to create a ball of fire. As far as her emotions went, anger only worked for dark magic, it would appear. She had to focus on happiness.

 

She thought of her birthdays, of playing with Leo in the gardens, of Liam and Killian, and Baelfire and Melody, of her father teaching her how to swordfight, and her mother teaching her how to shoot with a bow and arrow. A ball of red-hot flame appeared in her hand, not harming her skin. Rumplestiltskin smiled.

 

“Well done, sis!” Leo beamed, leaving his log behind to embrace her, ensuring that the flame she had created had been extinguished beforehand.

 

“I think that’s enough for today,” said Rumplestiltskin, and by the time he had finished speaking, they were a short way from the palace.

 

Emma turned to thank her new tutor, but he was gone. She sighed.

 

“I’m going to … take a ride,” her brother informed her. “I’ll see you later.”

 

She nodded, hiking up the skirt of her dress as she made her way to the castle alone.

 

“Killian,” she said, surprised to see her friend in the hallway.

 

“Princess,” he tipped his head towards her, only ever polite to her when it suited him.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“The crew and I were meeting with your parents. We leave in two days’ time.”

 

Emma blinked at him. “You’re leaving? Where to?”

 

“Such information has not been divulged to me, I’m afraid,” he smiled. “You’ll have to ask our dear lieutenant.”

 

She narrowed her eyes at Killian. He had told her many times where he was going. It appeared that, this time, he didn’t want to. “Now, now. Don’t tease, he’s your brother.”

 

“You tease your brother daily.”

 

She folded her arms. “I resent that accusation.”

 

Killian lifted a dark eyebrow. “No accusations, only truth.”

 

“I suppose I’ll have to speak with Liam to gain any information.”

 

“Or, of course, your parents. It is after all a mission in the name of the crown. If you’ll excuse me, Princess.”

 

“Killian, wait,” she turned on her heel, hand out to grab onto his arm. “You’ll come and say goodbye? You and Liam?”

 

The corners of his mouth curved into an unwilling smile. “Of course.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Emma? Em? Sis? Swan? Princess?”

 

Emma opened the door to her chambers, revealing her brother, whose smile turned sheepish under her gaze.

 

“ _Yes_ , Leo?”

 

“Mom sent me to get you. You’re missing breakfast.”

 

“I hadn’t realised,” she admitted, ducking back into her chambers to toe on a pair of slippers. “The days are growing shorter.”

 

“They’ve been doing that for months,” he replied, an amused smile gracing his lips. “Something on your mind, Princess?”

 

“Whatever do you mean, Prince?” she returned, closing the door behind her as she re-joined him.

 

He wrinkled his nose. “Now I know why nobody ever calls me that. I _mean_ that two of your friends are leaving this morning. Again. And you’re set to marry someone you’ll never love.”

 

She pouted at her brother, leaning into his shoulder as they walked. “Is it that obvious?”

 

“Perhaps only to those who know you well, but our parents will certainly notice, if that’s what you’re asking.”

 

Emma sighed.

 

“Why don’t you call off the engagement?” asked Leo, brows furrowed.

 

“That wouldn’t solve anything.”

 

“What would?”

 

She considered for a moment. “Abdicating.”

 

“No way are you dumping me with ruling responsibilities, okay?”

 

Emma smiled, raising her head from her brother’s shoulder. “Okay.”

 

“Do you _promise?_ ”

 

“I promise. You’ll be named a duke or something, to be sure. But you’ll not be king.”

 

Leo smiled. “Excellent.”

 

“Kind of you to join us, Emma,” their mother smiled, from where she sat at the table.

 

“I apologise for my tardiness,” she replied, sitting across from Leo. “I hadn’t noticed the time.”

 

“Perfectly understandable,” her father tipped his head towards her. “You’ve a lot on your mind, I’m sure.”

 

She smiled, more for their benefit that hers, and set to eating her breakfast.

 

There was a light knock on the open door, and Emma turned her head to see the captain of _The_ _Jewel of the Realm_ , the lieutenant, sub-lieutenant, and Killian.

 

“Your majesties,” Captain Williams bowed. Emma did not know the man, but Liam and Killian spoke highly of him. He was in his late thirties, his face creased, worn and tanned due to spending most of his life at sea. His red hair was impossibly bright, another factor of the sea; the constant exposure to the sun. “Forgive the intrusion, but you requested our presences before we set sail.”

 

Charming smiled to the men. “That we did. Proceed.”

 

The four sailors approached the table. Emma smiled to the Joneses. Liam’s new uniform suited him.

 

“We expect to spend five and a half months at sea,” the captain informed. “Three days at each port. If the way is stormy, we may return in six. No longer than that.”

 

“Are you prepared for the winter?” Snow asked, the concern in her voice evident.

 

“All the necessary precautions have been taken, your majesty,” Liam informed her.

 

“Very well,” the king nodded. “The best of luck to you all. Be sure to send us voyage reports. You have birds on board?”

 

“Yes, sire.”

 

“May fortune favour you,” Emma added, bowing her head.

 

“Thank you, your highness,” said Franz, the sub-lieutenant. She smiled at him, before vacating her seat in favour of embracing Liam and Killian.

 

“Try not to kill each other while you’re gone,” she told them, with a fond smile. “And _write._ I’m talking to you, Killian.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

“I’m going to miss you,” she sighed. She noticed Leo beside her, and threw an arm around his neck. “Good thing I’ve got my baby brother then, isn’t it?”

 

“A gift we both share,” said Liam. He glanced at Williams. “We must take our leave now,” he added, kissing the top of Emma’s head. “Farewell, Emma.”

 

Killian kissed her cheek instead. “See you around, Swan.”

 

Her arm still around her brother’s shoulders, she leaned into him as the sailors took their leave.

 

“It’ll be okay.”

 

“ _Six months_ , Leo.”

 

“Five and a half,” he corrected, blue eyes holding some emotion she couldn’t quite put her finger on. “Come, let’s take a ride. We’ve got five and a half months to kill.”


	4. Chapter Four

 

* * *

_Chapter Four_

* * *

 

 

The Enchanted Forest was overcome with balls, in Princess Emma’s twentieth year of life. There was one for the birthdays of her mother and brother (her and her father’s birthdays fell later in the year), one to officially announce her engagement to Baelfire, another for the wedding anniversary of her parents (for their second wedding, she had found out when she was twelve) and one for Melody’s coming of age.

 

It was at the latter that Emma found herself the happiest. Unlike the parties that were hosted at her home, she had no responsibility here. She could spend her time with her friends. She sat (thank the Gods the party had tables) with Leo, Liam, Killian, and Melody, when she wasn’t with a suitor. Yet the younger princess too was happy, despite the duty she had to her kingdom. She danced with the young suitors, pointedly ignored the old, and always returned to the table. Not to seem ungrateful guests, Emma danced with her brother, Liam, Killian and even King Eric, but no suitors. There was an etiquette there, it seemed.

 

“Are you going to ask for her hand or not?” Killian asked his brother, after Leo and Melody decided to dance together, after they had noticed an older suitor making his way through the crowds.

 

“They’re not going to say _no_ ,” Emma added, nursing a glass of wine (it had been watered down; Ariel had personally ensured). “You’re a well-respected naval lieutenant, and it’s really quite obvious that you’re in love.”

 

“You can do it, brother,” Killian grinned, clapping him on the back.

 

Emma smirked, taking a sip of her wine. “Go get her.”

 

“I think I preferred it when you two were fighting,” Liam sighed long-sufferingly, but he left the table, stepping over to where the king and queen danced together.

 

“It’s nice to see them happy,” said Emma.

 

Killian murmured something that sounded like agreement in reply.

 

“You think you’ll ever find that?”

 

“Are you not happy, Swan?”

 

“I meant true love.”

 

“Well, there’s supposed to be someone for everyone,” Killian replied. “And all of these happy couples we seem to have certainly give hope.”

 

“Happy endings always start with hope,” Emma murmured to herself. It was a phrase her mother had used before, when telling Emma stories about her past.

 

Liam returned to them, the smile on his face making it clear that his talk with the king and queen had gone well.

 

Emma stood, Killian a half-second after. “Are you to be the prince consort?”

 

He nodded. “I have been given permission to court the princess. Assuming she agrees, of course.”

 

The two of them hugged him in the same instant, resulting in him grumbling at them to leave him alone.

 

“Of course she’s going to agree,” said Emma, releasing Liam. “I’ll go get her.” Before he could open his mouth, she disappeared in a swirl of skirts. She wove her way through the crowd on the ballroom floor, locating her brother and Melody.

 

“Everything okay?” Melody asked. Leo’s eyebrows furrowed, clearly concerned.

 

“It’s fine,” she waved away her fears. “Just need you to come with me.”

 

She led Melody by the hand across the room to where Liam and Killian still stood, Leo following close behind.

 

“Here,” said Emma, placing Melody’s hand in Liam’s. “No need to thank me.”

 

They stepped away, conversing in low tones.

 

“Mind telling me what’s going on?” Leo asked, as the three of them took their seats.

 

Emma took a drink of wine before answering. “Our dear lieutenant has, with some persuasion, asked permission to court our dear princess.”

 

He glanced between his sister and Killian, searching for verification that she spoke the truth. Emma smiled wryly.

 

“Get yourself a suit, brother. We’ll be going to a wedding.”

 

“He had no intention of asking for her hand tonight,” Killian remarked with a smile.

 

“No time like the present. You haven’t got long until you return to sea.”

 

“Where are you going this time, anyway?” asked Leo, recovering his ability to speak.

 

“To the East,” Killian replied. “To negotiate trade with the king and queen.”

 

“I remember mother and father talking about it …” Emma nodded.

 

“I fear I’ll have to suffer Liam for the journey. He’ll be a lovesick pup.”

 

“He’ll have to get a ring there,” Emma smiled. “To _woo_ the princess.”

 

Killian rolled his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Three days later, Emma, Leo, Liam and Killian stood before the former’s parents, who had called them to the throne room to talk to them.

 

“I believe congratulations are in order,” said David first, directing a smile to Liam. The four of them smiled.

 

“Thank you, sire,” replied Liam politely, inclining his head ever so slightly.

 

“To our first order of business; Captain Williams is leaving The Jewel of the Realm to spend more time with his family. Liam, you will become captain in his stead, and Killian, you will take your brother’s place as lieutenant.”

 

“Are you sure? What about the sub-lieutenant?” Killian asked. Liam elbowed him in the ribs. Leo smirked.

 

“The sub-lieutenant shall remain the sub-lieutenant,” said the king.

 

“Of course we’re sure,” Snow added, with a smile, in response to the first question. “We’ve discussed this at length.”

 

Emma frowned, and Leo voiced her thoughts, “Not with us.”

 

“We knew you’d approve of our decision.”

 

She nodded. That made sense.

 

“Thank you, your majesties,” said Killian, at Liam’s prompting look. “You are most kind.”

 

“You are most welcome.”

 

“You’re wondering why we asked you here, too,” Snow told her children. “The trade negotiations require at least one royal representative. To talk to Philip and Aurora.”

 

“ _Us?_ ”

 

“You are to be the princess of two kingdoms, Emma,” said her father. “Your mother and I will not be here forever. There may be a time where you, Leo, need to take over ruling responsibilities for this kingdom.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“We are … unsure how this marriage would work,” Snow explained. “None of us are willing to merge the kingdoms, but they can be ruled as one. Such responsibility cannot be shouldered by merely two people.”

 

“What about Rose?”

 

“She will likely have to share some of the burden, too.”

 

“And what about kings and queens who rule regnant?” asked Emma.

 

“Regina ruled regnant,” the king reminded her. “How well do you think it went for her?”

 

“That was because she’s _evil_ ,” said Leo. “Not because she didn’t have someone to help her rule.”

 

“I understand that you do not expect to have to rule, but you will take this journey with your sister, if nothing more than to support her, understood?”

 

He nodded.

 

“I thought you’d be pleased,” said Snow, obviously puzzled. “You all have more time together now.”

 

 _Before we’re separated by marriage,_ Emma thought. Instead she smiled. “No, I’m pleased. I haven’t seen Amelia in years. Do you remember her, Leo?”

 

“I was thirteen, Emma, not three.”

 

“It just came as a surprise,” Emma added, her smile widening.

 

She could enjoy the journey, she supposed. It would be strange to go on royal business without her parents, but her brother would be there, and she expected there’d be a sense of freedom with it. She could work, rather than sitting and watching the waves. She could follow the Joneses around the ship, teasing them, helping them, enjoying their company.

 

“When do we leave?” asked Liam.

 

“A week from tomorrow. You may go now. I’ll call the crew in and tell them that you are their new captain, and that they are to take their orders from you.”

 

“Thank you, your majesties,” Liam bowed low. Killian and Leo did the same, and Emma curtseyed.

 

“You promised me I wouldn’t have to rule,” said Leo, immediately after they had left.

 

“I didn’t know _this_ was going to happen.”

 

“You _promised,_ Emma,” her brother pouted. And she smiled at him, reaching on her tiptoes to kiss the top of his head.

 

“Shall we go down to the river?” Liam suggested. “Perhaps the water will brighten your spirits.”

 

Leo merely huffed, and Emma and Killian laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

“You never did give me the grand tour,” Emma remarked, as she stepped aboard _The Jewel of the Realm,_ helped by Killian. She was wearing a dress, but she intended to change out of it as soon as she was below deck. Dresses were highly impractical for ships.

 

His lips quirked. “Forgive me, Princess.”

 

She shot him a look that conveyed her distaste, instead of hitting him, and drew her cloak more tightly around her shoulders from the breeze.

 

The sailors came on board the ship, after loading the cargo, lining up before Killian and Emma. Leo appeared at her shoulder, and Liam joined them after a moment.

 

“Though it has saddened us that Captain Williams has left our ranks,” he said. “I hope that you will hold me in the same regard as you did him, and that I will be as good a captain as he.”

 

He nodded to the sailors, and stood back.

 

“I’m sure you recognise our prince and princess,” said Killian. “They will be discussing with Phillip and Aurora when we reach the East. You will treat them with the same respect you show to the Captain while they are here, understood?”

 

There was a grumble of assent, and the sailors left to start with their duties.

 

“Let me know whenever you want the tour,” said Killian, and he left.

 

Emma made her way over to the side of the ship, watching the shore as it grew smaller, leaving land behind in favour of the ocean. She smiled, the sea breeze ruffling her loosely braided hair.

 

“Princess.”

 

She looked up to see Liam standing there, holding his hat in his hands. Leo had gone below deck. She hadn’t noticed.

 

“You know that thing looks ridiculous, right?” she replied, smiling at him.

 

“I’m aware,” he said, leaning against the railings of the ship beside her. “I don’t choose the uniform.”

 

“I won’t rat you out if you’d rather not wear it.”

 

“I’ll wear it. I’m proud of my achievements.”

 

Emma grinned. “All the more to impress Melody with. You wouldn’t want her to go finding someone else while you’re away.”

 

He made a face. “What about Baelfire finding someone else while you’re away?”

 

“Oh, I hope on it.”

 

“You haven’t grown any fonder of him, then,” Liam deduced with a frown.

 

“No.”

 

“Surely you don’t have to marry if you have no love for each other.”

 

She shook her head. “My parents told me that I didn’t have to go through with it if I didn’t want to, but our kingdom needs this alliance.”

 

“If you met someone, it would change your mind, believe me.”

 

“But I haven’t.”

 

“No,” Liam sighed. ‘You haven’t.”

 

“I’ve accepted my fate,” said Emma, trying to sound as if she were happy about it. “I’m fond of Baelfire, and the king and queen seem to like me. I can become used to such a life.”

 

“I wish you the best, Princess. I really hope that you find love.”

 

“Thank you, Captain.”

 

He left to observe the crew. Emma returned her gaze to the ocean. Liam, having just turned twenty-two years of age, was likely the youngest Captain in a long time. Not a bad match for the princess, to be sure. Emma was happy for her friends. She had watched them fall in love, and that was a treasured thing. It was enough to get her through a loveless marriage, wasn't it?

 

She shook her head. She wasn’t going to think about it. She glanced over to where Killian was talking with an elderly sailor. Had her father asked him to find a wife, as he had Liam? She couldn’t imagine Killian actively searching for someone. Either they would meet by chance, or Emma and Liam would have to have a hand in it.

 

* * *

 

 

“Would you like your tour now, Princess?” asked Killian, the ever-present teasing in his voice evident.

 

“Lead the way, Lieutenant,” she returned, smirking.

 

He led her below deck, pointing out the Mess Hall, the sailor’s cabins, the empty cabins, helpfully located next to each other, where she and Leo would be staying, and his and Liam’s own cabins.

 

“Very nice,” she remarked, as they returned to the Mess Hall to eat. Emma sat apart from her brother, with three strangers, and soon learned more about them. Franz was the son of a shepherd, had joined the Navy to earn money for his parents, and became sub-lieutenant, certainly achieving his goal. George (the sailor Killian had been talking to) had been in the Navy all his life, and would be leaving as soon as his grandson, Michael (who ducked his head, embarrassed, at the mention of his name) was settled.

 

“My father was a shepherd, too,” said Emma, nodding her head towards Franz. “He was never meant to be a prince.”

 

They asked her questions about her own life, what she thought of the ship, and about Baelfire.

 

They ate (“Not a meal fit for a princess, I fear,” George smiled at her) and the chatter and laughter lit up the hall.

 

Afterwards, Liam escorted her to her cabin.

 

“Were you frightened that I’d lose my way?” she teased, as they walked through the ship.

 

“A princess deserves an escort,” he replied.

 

“And a prince doesn’t?”

 

“He has elected to remain with the others until they retire for the evening.”

 

She smiled at him. “Thank you. You and Killian both.”

 

She kissed his cheek, and disappeared into her cabin, before he could ask her what she was thanking him for.

 

She feared she would drift apart from the Jones brothers, when she married. Killian would be nothing but a loyal subject, and Liam an ally.

 

She didn’t want that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been able to write anything yet that didn't involve a time-jump. Oh well.
> 
> A couple of things to clear up, in case of confusion: Emma is nineteen, but in her twentieth year (since her birthday's in October), like I'm in my seventeenth year, but I'm not seventeen yet. Also, Rose is Rumple and Belle's daughter; I've always imagined that's what they'd call her.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter than usual, but, as I've been battling writer's block for the past while (you can thank Comic Con and all its glory), I'll count it as a victory. And next chapter we're getting to the good stuff!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't know very much about ships, including whether it's safe and/or advisable to light a fire on deck. I own the crew (except for Liam and Killian) and the cats

 

* * *

_Chapter Five_

* * *

 

 

When Emma awoke, it took her a moment to place herself. Sunlight was streaming through her porthole; it had to be quite early, since no one had been sent to wake her. She dressed and emerged from her cabin, tapping on the door of the one next to it.

 

“Leo?” she called, and received no answer. She frowned. Either her brother was still asleep, dead to the world, or it was later than she had expected.

 

She made her way through the halls, deciding to check above deck first.

 

“Good morning, Princess,” Liam greeted her. “I have been meaning to speak with you.”

 

This intrigued Emma, and she wondered if it was about Leo. “Oh? What of?”

 

“It appears,” said the captain rather grimly, his face giving nothing away, “that we have a stowaway. Follow me.”

 

She did as she was bid, following Liam back below deck, and to the Mess Hall, where a group of men – including both of their brothers – were gathered. Emma saw nothing out of the ordinary, and was about to turn to Liam and ask what it was, when she spotted the kitten sitting in Franz’s lap. She recognised it as one of Thea’s. Oliver, Leo had named it, insisting that the mewling creature would be a grand tom cat someday.

 

“Leo and I will care for it, I’m sure,” she told Liam. “I’m sorry—”

 

But he merely laughed, causing some of the men to notice their presence, including Leo, who waved them over to join the table.

 

“No need, Emma,” said Liam, as they did just that. “He obviously has a taste for adventure. We’ll keep him. He’ll rid us of our rat problem, when he’s older.”

 

“I told you Ollie was destined for better things,” Leo beamed. Emma hit his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

Killian glanced up from his work as Emma approached him, her hair pinned out of the way and a determination in her bright green eyes.

 

“How can I help?”

 

“Princess …” he began, uncertain.

 

“ _Lieutenant,_ ” she returned, crossing her arms over her jerkin. “This is my first voyage without my parents, and I intend to make the most of it. Now, give me something to do. Or must I go to the captain?”

 

“Well, you can help Franz at the wheel,” said Killian with a sigh, gesturing towards the sub-lieutenant, “scrub the deck with Michael,” once again he gestured, before holding up a length of rope in his other hand, “or you can stay here and tie a fish net.”

 

“Fish?”

 

“Yes, Swan, _fish_. Have you not noticed where we are?”

 

Emma, used to Killian’s near-constant teasing, merely rolled her eyes. “No, I hadn’t noticed. What I _meant_ was, don’t you have preserves to eat?”

 

“You’re not familiar with this crew, Emma,” said the lieutenant, and before she could open her mouth to protest that she had known the captain and lieutenant for most of her life, thank you very much, he continued. “The preserves provided so generously to us by the crown—” (Emma huffed) “—are perfectly fine, but fresh food is better. _And_ , George makes a mean fish stew.”

 

He suddenly frowned, glancing in the direction of Michael. “He’d better be teaching that grandson of his.”

 

“I’ll help you catch your fish, then,” Emma smiled.

 

“Excellent!”

 

He showed her how to knot the rope together to make a sturdy net, and then they sat, working in silence, listening to the sounds of the crew and the slosh of water as _The Jewel of the Realm_ made her way closer to her destination.

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, you were right,” Emma conceded immediately, as she ate a spoonful of fish stew.

 

“When am I ever wrong?”  


She quirked an eyebrow at the challenge. “Let’s think. The time you thought it was a _good idea_ to check that magpie’s nest for your precious mirror.”

 

“You’re _still_ talking about that? It was my father’s! The only thing Liam and I had to remember him by!”

 

“That bird almost tore my eye out, Killian! The stupid mirror wasn’t even there!”

 

“I think you’re forgetting the part where I fell out of the tree and broke my arm,” Leo chimed in. The pair shot him eerily similar scathing looks, and he returned his attention to his stew. It hadn’t been a major concern at the time; that had been the magic he’d used to heal it, the first inkling that he _had_ magic.

 

The Blue Fairy had at once been notified, and so had begun their mostly fruitless training. Indeed, Rumplestiltskin had taught them more about magic in two years than the Blue Fairy had in ten. Leo wondered what would happen if Emma called the engagement off, and worse, what would happen if she didn’t.

 

With a sigh, he ate his stew and listened to the two across from him bicker.

 

* * *

 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Emma glanced up. If her brother had desired to sneak up behind her and startle her, he had failed. She shot him a look over her shoulder. “Writing.”

 

Leo nodded, perching on the edge of the desk. Emma dipped her quill – a handsome goose feather, gifted to her by Melody for her nineteen birthday – into the pot of ink. “Who to?”

 

Another quelling look. “Our _parents_.”

 

“We’ve been away one day, Emma.”

 

“I miss them,” she murmured in response. “We won’t see them for at least four months. And who knows how long we’ll be spending in the East.”

 

Leo cocked his head, before jumping from his perch and hugging her – despite her protests that she’d get ink on him. “You can be ridiculously sappy sometimes, d’you know that?”

 

“Says the one who just hugged me,” Emma grumbled, but she was smiling. “What did you come to talk to me about, anyway?”

 

“What if I just wanted to spend time with my darling sister?”

 

She narrowed her eyes. “ _Leo._ ”

 

“No, everyone’s above deck. We’ve got a fire and some blankets. Join us?”

 

“I suppose I could be persuaded.”

 

“Great!” Leo exclaimed. “Let’s go.”

 

She glanced at her unfinished letter, back to her smiling brother, and nodded.


	6. Chapter Six

 

* * *

_Chapter Six_

* * *

 

 

“Dry land,” said Leo, with a wistful smile. Emma rolled her eyes and looped an arm through her brother’s.

 

After several months at sea, _The Jewel of the Realm_ had come to dock at an unfamiliar (at least to Emma and Leo) market town. She hoped that perhaps they might not be recognised. She was wearing a favourite well-worn dress of hers. Her hair had been braided almost like a crown around her head (ironic, since she hoped to conceal her identity) by Michael, who had an odd flair for the style. He had three sisters, was the only explanation the boy had offered.

 

“Who are we?” she asked Leo, as they made their way above deck to join the others.

 

“Commoners!” he exclaimed enthusiastically.

 

Emma barely refrained from rolling her eyes again. “No. I’m Liam’s wife, and you’re my brother.” At least there was some truth to it.

 

He nodded. “Okay, but why would someone even ask us? And why can’t we just be Liam and Killian’s brother and sister?”

 

“We don’t look like them.”

 

“I look like Liam!” Leo protested, freeing his arm from hers to gesture to his hair and eyes. “A bit!”

 

Emma shot her brother a calculating look. “I don’t see it.”

 

“I don’t like our story.”

 

“What’s wrong with it?” she demanded.

 

“It’d make more sense if you said you were Killian’s wife, for starters.”

 

She gaped. “ _What?_ ”

 

Leo raised his eyebrows. They were standing above deck, now. She could hear the chatter of the sailors, and she knew that she would never receive an answer from her brother.

 

“Ready to go?” was Liam’s greeting, as he appeared behind Emma.

 

“Leo doesn’t like the plan,” she replied.

 

“Well …” Killian had joined them, now. “Hopefully, we won’t have to use it.”

 

The elder Jones brother frowned, affronted. “What’s wrong with the plan?”

 

His younger brother scratched his ear, “Well …”

 

“You’re far too in love with Melody to even pretend you’re in love with Emma,” Leo explained.

 

“And far too honourable.”

 

“That too.”

 

“So, Killian?”

 

The smirk that had adorned the lieutenant’s face disappeared. “What?”

 

“You’ll pretend to be Emma’s husband?” asked Leo, as though it were obvious. “Or fiancé, if that makes you feel better.”

 

Emma raised her eyebrows. A challenge.

 

“All right.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Don’t call me ‘Princess’,” Emma reminded, yet again, as they left the ship.

 

“As you wish.”

 

She turned to Liam. “Is there steel on board, Captain?”

 

“Yes, my lady—” she smirked at his address—“to ward against potential attackers. You never know where pirates might be.”

 

“We should spar, sometime,” Leo beamed.

 

“I imagine quite a few of the men would be surprised to see you with a sword in your hand.”

 

Emma scoffed. “They have _met_ me?”

 

“Where shall we go?” asked Leo.

 

“Food?” suggested Killian.

 

“We’ve hardly eaten,” protested Liam.

 

“You can’t say no to _proper_ food,” said Emma, leaning towards him. “We could have a picnic! C’mon, you can’t say no to the princess.”

 

“I thought we were concealing your identity, _Princess_?”

 

She waved a hand, glancing around. “No one’s listening.”

 

“So? Food?”

 

“Food.”

 

They ordered rolls from a kindly old woman who asked about them and their journey.

 

“This is Captain Liam and Lieutenant Killian Jones,” said Emma, smiling at the woman. “They’re brothers.”

 

“Our vessel is called The Jewel,” Liam added. “She’s a mighty ship. We’re on a mission from the King and Queen of the Enchanted Forest, to the Eastern Kingdom.”

 

The woman nodded. “And who might you be?”

 

“Leo,” he introduced himself, with a smile. “And my sister, Emma.”

 

“The young prince and princess, I assume?”

 

Emma ducked her head, blushing. “I had hoped to conceal my identity for a day. I’m not overly fond of the way everyone trips over themselves to impress me.”

 

Leo shrugged. “I don’t mind as much, but I’m not the heir.”

 

“I understand,” the old woman smiled, leaning closer. “I’m not who I appear to be, either.”

 

“Who are you?” Emma frowned.

 

“A well-respected lady, and that is all you need ever know.”

 

“Of course,” said Emma. She inclined her head ever so slightly. “My lady.”

 

“My princess.”

 

“Come,” said Liam at her shoulder. “There is still much to be explored.”

 

“Of course. Let’s go.”

 

The four of them made their way through the town, towards a forest where they had agreed they would eat. Liam and Killian, having visited the island before, pointed out things of interest as they went.

 

A dove landed on Emma’s shoulder, and walked down her arm as she held it out. She blinked at it. Her mother only used bluebirds. Melody used a yellow songbird. Who had sent her this?

 

She untied the scroll from the bird’s leg, and it flew off again. The parchment had been sealed with wax. The mark of the Dark One.

 

It was from Baelfire.

 

She handed it to Liam. “Keep it safe for me, will you? I’ll open it when we get back to the ship.”

 

“As you wish, Princess.”

 

She frowned at him.

 

“Assuming I can call you Princess,” he added hastily.

 

She waved it away. “No, there’s no one to hear. It’s just – that phrase – Killian uses it sometimes. Where does it come from?”

 

“Oh,” said Liam, looking slightly relieved that he hadn’t angered her. He glanced at his brother, who didn’t appear to have heard them. “It’s just something our father used to say to our mother. We must have picked it up as lads.”

 

Emma nodded, remaining silent. That must have been the first time she heard Liam mention his and Killian’s parents. Their mother had died when they were both young, and their father had abandoned them not long after. ‘Orphans’ was a better way to describe them than ‘abandoned’, and so they’d become. The poor Jones orphans who the King and Queen had been kind enough to take in.

 

But Emma wouldn’t have had it any other way.

 

* * *

 

Leaning against the side of the ship, later that evening, Emma glanced out at the vast ocean. They wouldn’t be leaving until the morning after next, but when they did, it would be another month before Emma saw land again. She was looking forward to seeing Philip and Aurora again. Their daughter, Amelia, would have been fifteen years of age, and fast growing. Emma hadn’t seen Mia in five years.

 

Amelia was every bit the perfect Princess that Emma’s parents (sometimes aloud) had wished they’d had. Emma admitted to being unruly and uncooperative as a young girl, but she had grown up. She was fast approaching her twentieth birthday, and the next year, she would be married.

 

As if summoned by the thought of her fiancé, Liam joined her, and held out the letter she had given to him.

 

“Thank you, Liam,” she smiled at him, taking it, and opening it. The wax fell into the sea.

 

“You’re welcome, Emma,” he replied, as she unfurled it and started to read.

 

_My dearest Emma,_

_Knowing you, you will be heartened by the news I am about to share with you. But I have grown fond of you over the past year, and it pains me to tell you this._

_I have fallen for a common girl in my kingdom. Her name is Morraine. We used to play together as children. She was the only one who wasn’t afraid of me because of my father._

_I have spoken with my father and stepmother, and your parents, and we all agreed it was best to terminate our betrothal, and to let us lead our own kingdoms separately, as, I hope, close allies._

_Nevertheless, I shall remain,_

_Your Baelfire_

 

Emma stared at the letter. The single sheet of parchment covered in Baelfire’s writing that freed her.

 

“I’m—” her voice sounded strange to her ears. She had been reading the letter in what she remembered of Baelfire’s. “I – I’m not betrothed to Baelfire anymore.”

 

Liam chuckled. “You don’t sound terribly upset.”

 

She quirked an eyebrow. “Upset? I’m delighted! Three whole months before I have to start looking for another husband. It’s a lifetime!”

 

Liam stepped closer to her, his voice low and full of reason. “But when you do, it will likely be someone you like even less than Baelfire.”

 

Emma’s fingers felt numb, all of a sudden, and the letter fell from her grasp and into the water.

 

He was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's hairstyle in this chapter is, of course, a nod to JMO.
> 
> I love Baelfire (while my feelings on Neal are a little more conflicted) so I think he deserves to find his own true love. I am surprised that Bae/Morraine isn't a thing. I thought they were super cute!
> 
> Next chapter: We reach the East, and Emma's freedom is a little more short lived than she might've hoped.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it doesn't really matter which order you read in, but 'Candlelight' is probably best read after this chapter and before the next

_Chapter Seven_

 

* * *

 

“Captain,” said Emma, feeling she had to use the title seriously. She had been summoned to his quarters, after all.

 

Liam was sitting at a writing desk, shuffling pieces of parchment around. He glanced up at the sound of her voice, and smiled. “Princess. Do sit down.”

 

Apprehensively, she did so. “What’s this about?”

 

“I received a bluebird from your mother this morning.”

 

Emma felt a sharp spike of fear. “Is something wrong? Is it my father?”

 

“No need to worry, Princess,” he assured her. “This concerns you.”

 

The fear changed abruptly to confusion. “How, pray tell, does it concern me?”

 

Liam grimaced. “The matter of an unmarried, unbetrothed, shall we say, _desirable_ young woman alone on board a ship with a group of men.”

 

Emma sighed.

 

“People have begun to talk,” he added. “A disgraced princess would never be able to find a suitable husband.”

 

“It’s not as you're _pirates_. And I'm not alone. Leo's with me.”

 

“Yet you are the only woman.”

 

Emma scoffed. "And what? _Michael's_ going to steal my virtue, is it?"

 

The corners of his mouth twitched into a smile. "The only solution, it would  appear, is to betroth you to one of the fine young men aboard this ship. I, of course, am spoken for. The most likely option would be my dear brother."

 

"No."

 

"Come now, Princess, you enjoy his company, do you not?"

 

"I'm not marrying Killian, Liam."

 

The captain was smirking now. "Who said anything about marriage?"

 

Emma arched a delicate eyebrow. "You want me to pretend to be engaged to your brother to – what? – prevent gossip?"

 

"It would put your parents’ minds at ease," said Liam, voice low. "You know how they worry."

 

Emma felt a twinge of guilt in her gut. The threat that Regina had posed before and shortly after her birth still loomed like a shadow. Regina still launched attacks on villagers, but she did not dare storm the palace. Emma and Leo's power grew more and more, under Rumplestiltskin's tutelage. Yet the danger remained, and Emma knew that even something so trivial as this would ease her parents' woes.

 

"How does Killian feel about this plan?" she asked.

 

"I haven't posed the idea to him yet."

 

She stayed silent for a long moment, choosing her words carefully. "If he agrees ... I suppose I could be coerced."

 

Liam smiled fondly. "Go mull it over. Speak with your brother. I'll talk with mine."

 

Emma nodded politely, standing up. "If Killian doesn't agree … you’ll not …?”

 

“You won’t be forced into a betrothal, Emma. I promise.”

 

“Thank you, Liam.”

 

As she made her way to her brother’s cabin, she found herself thinking that the plan was a good one. Who else did she know that was eligible? That she enjoyed spending time with? It gave her longer to find her true love, after all.

 

She lay back on her bunk with a sigh. But what would happen when another betrothal fell apart? There would be whispers, surely, of the princess who couldn’t find a husband. Perhaps people would want the throne to pass to Leo, who would be able to find a wife.

 

There would be talk either way. Likely people were already muttering.

 

Leo appeared happy to see her. “Hey, Em,” he smiled, before pausing, “what’s wrong?”

 

She gave a wry smile in return. “Guess who wants me to get engaged again?”

 

“They wouldn’t do that to you. Who cares if you don’t get married? I can take the throne after you, if I have to.”

 

She touched the top of his head, not quite in the mood to ruffle his hair. “You’re sweet. But there is _talk_. And you know how that goes.”

 

“Since when do you care about talk?”

 

“I care about them,” she replied. “That’s why I’m doing this. And I’m not going to get married. It’s just to shut everyone up.”

 

“So, Killian?”

 

She nodded. “No one else, is there?”

 

“Well, I don’t know. Franz seemed to take a shine to you.”

 

She arched an eyebrow, and Leo laughed. She raised a hand to smack him on the arm, but he caught it and pulled her into a hug instead.

 

“Told you you were the sap,” she mumbled into his shoulder.

 

“Mhmm hmm,” he replied, voice sceptical even when it was muffled by her hair.

 

“I’m gonna go … think so more,” she said, releasing him with a smile.

 

He nodded, and she left.

 

* * *

 

 

“Come in,” she called, from where she lay on her bunk, at the knock on the door. She knew who it was, without looking up.

 

“I for one, am offended,” was Killian’s greeting, as he shut the door behind him. Emma propped herself up on an elbow to raise her eyebrows at him.

 

“I am a _delight_ to have a fake relationship with!” he continued indignantly. “Well, I can’t speak from experience …”

 

She sat up. “What am I going to do when I break off _this_ engagement? What talk would there be then of the unruly princess who can’t secure a husband?”

 

“You don’t care about talk.”

 

“Others do.”

 

“I’ll marry you, then.”

 

She gaped at him, open-mouthed. “You’d do that to yourself?”

 

“The life of a prince consort is a grand one, I’m sure.” He winked. “Can’t let Liam have all the fun, now, can I?”

 

“And what of our true loves? You would have them suffer?”

 

“I doubt they would suffer, princess.”

 

“And how would you know?”

 

“Fine,” he advanced closer. “You find your true love, you tell me to bugger off, how’s that?”

 

She laughed. “Sounds like a plan.”

 

“A kiss?” he asked suddenly, voice impossibly low. She stared. “To seal our engagement?”

 

Emma could only nod. “To seal it.”

 

Killian leant down to press their lips together. The kiss was soft, and sweet, and simple, and it left Emma feeling dizzy.

 

“I’ll tell Liam you are in agreement, then.”

 

He left in a rush, and Emma was left staring at the wood of her cabin door, her head swimming.

 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally posted this chapter in place of Seven. Sorry, guys! But triple update! *does a little dance*

_Chapter Eight_

* * *

 

Emma leaned against the edge of the ship, closing her eyes against the sea breeze. She was a hardy traveller; she hadn’t been seasick since she was very young, yet the first sight of land sent a rush of excitement to her toes. This time, she would see Mia again. They had some form of a friendship, if her memory served her correctly, but it was difficult to maintain over such a distance.

 

On land, too, there was more space between her and Killian. A strange feeling had begun to settle  into her gut every time they were close. It made her uneasy.

 

Yet it was worth it. The delighted message her parents had sent by bluebird proved that. She sighed deeply, green eyes flying open. Land was tantalisingly close. They would be there in less than ten minutes.

 

A company of horses were making their way from the looming castle to the dock. The king, queen, and princess, of course, and who Emma could only assume were members of their guard.Their welcoming party.

 

“Staring isn’t gonna bring us any closer.”

 

Emma glanced at her brother. “No, the air’s doing that for us.”

 

Leo snorted in amusement. “You weren’t this excited to see Mia before.”

 

“It’s been five years, of course I’m excited.”

 

He nodded. “Of course you are.”

 

Emma folded her arms, turning to face her brother properly. “What exactly are you trying to imply?”

 

“You’ve been acting weird all week. Is it Killian? I’m sure you’re entitled to break your betrothal, what with your being dumped last time and everything.”

 

“I wouldn’t _mind_ marrying him.”

 

“And?”

 

“And it scares me.”

 

Some sort of understanding flashed in Leo’s eyes. He slipped his fingers through hers. “I’m here for you, sis.”

 

She smile faintly. “Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Emma, Leo, my how you’ve grown,” Aurora exclaimed, resting her hands on each of their shoulders in turn, examining them. “And who might these two strapping young men be?” she added, smiling at Liam and Killian, who stood respectfully behind their prince and princess.

 

“Captain Liam Jones, your highness,” he bowed. “And my brother and lieutenant, Killian.”

 

Amelia appeared, taking the slight gap between her parents. She smiled demurely. “Emma.”

 

“Mia,” she replied, moving to embrace the younger girl. They kissed each other’s cheeks, prim and proper in front of the king and queen. They could talk properly later on.

 

“My lady,” Leo made a sweeping bow. Mia giggled, accepting his kiss to her hand.

 

“I fear we didn’t bring enough horses for you all …” said Philip, glancing back. “We thought that the lieutenant would be left to supervise the crew.”

 

“The sub-lieutenant is more than capable of performing that task,” said Killian, smiling tightly. Emma shot him an admonishing look.

 

“Never fear, Emma and Killian can share a mount,” said Liam, a cheery smile on his face.

 

Emma sighed. “Of course.”

 

“I fear you’ve been avoiding me, Princess,” he said into her ear, as they journeyed to the castle. “Is it because I kissed you? I’m sorry, it was improper of me.”

 

“I agreed to it, Killian. I wasn’t forced. It wasn’t _improper_.”

 

“Did you kiss Bae?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Then I suppose it wasn’t.”

 

“What?”

 

“Improper.”

 

“No, it wasn’t.”

 

“I have been avoiding you,” she admitted, voice low.

 

She knew that he had raised his eyebrows, even without looking at him. “And why, pray tell?”

 

“I don’t know. I suppose … if we are to be married, then we’ll have to spend a lot of time together. A little freedom, for now, would be nice.”

 

“You offend me, Swan.”

 

“I’m very sorry,” she replied with a smirk he couldn’t see. “Forgive me.”

 

“Ah, but you’ll have to do more than that to earn my forgiveness.”

 

“Oh?”

 

He paused, pretending to ponder. “Some jewels would be nice … gold, too, perhaps.”

 

“And what if I don’t give them to you?”

 

“Well, then I’m just going to have to take them, aren’t I?”

 

She gasped dramatically. “You would _steal_ from a _princess_?”

 

“I’ve done it before. When we were ten?”

 

She laughed at the memory. “That was my very own sword!”

 

“Aye, a wooden sword.”

 

“We were ten!” she repeated. “My parents were hardly going to gift me with steel!”

 

“They did when you were twelve.”

 

Emma’s smile vanished. When she was twelve, she had met Regina for the first time. The Evil Queen. The woman who had threatened not only her life, but the lives of her entire family. Regina had gotten reckless, finding Emma alone and attempting to kill her. But Emma’s heart was protected, somehow, for the witch was unable to remove it. That protection hadn’t stopped her from having nightmares for weeks that involved the Evil Queen doing just that. Only the gift of a sword and a protection spell from the Blue Fairy had eased her woes.

 

“I’m sorry,” said Killian, immediately. “I remember how hard it was for you …”

 

“Don’t be,” she said, turning to glance at him, her smile perhaps overly forced, but it was there. “She can’t hurt me.”

 

When they reached the palace, they were shown to the large, formidable dining hall. They sat, and were served the exotic foods of the west. Emma could scarcely remember them, but she knew that she had been obsessed with coffee for weeks. The beans only grew in Philip and Aurora’s kingdom, however. They had been a staple birthday gift from the rulers ever since.

 

“How long has it been since we saw each other?” asked Mia, pointing her fork between Emma and Leo, brow furrowed.

 

“Five years,” said Emma. “You were only a little girl, then.”

 

“And you were my age?”

 

The older princess nodded in confirmation. “And Leo was thirteen.”

“I haven’t met either of you before,” she continued, looking to the Jones brothers. “You must have joined the Navy recently, and rose quickly through the ranks.”

 

“Remarkably quickly,” Emma added, ignoring the twin scowls she received in response. “Liam joined four years ago, and Killian only two.”

 

“Now Princess, we can’t be showing off,” said Liam, his scolding masked by the teasing that was more commonly found in Killian’s voice rather than his.

 

“Of course,” Emma inclined her head slightly. “No point in impressing _this_ princess, is there, if you’re both spoken for? There’s still hope for you, dear brother.”

 

Leo’s cheeks pinked, and he focused his attention on his plate. Mia frowned. “Both?”

 

“Word hasn’t reached you yet?” Liam asked her. He turned to Emma. “Perhaps your parents thought we’d announce the news here.”

 

“Wonderful,” Killian sighed. Leo perked up, clapping him faux-consolingly on the back.

 

Emma laughed at them. “What’s the difference between here and home?”

“I’m missing something big here,” Mia cut in, looking between the four of them. “You’re engaged to the princess Melody, aren’t you?”

 

Liam nodded.

 

“So …” Mia puzzled it over. “ _You_ two are engaged?”

 

Emma merely shrugged at her surprise. “I hate most of the suitors. I agreed to marry Baelfire because he was the least loathsome. Now he’s found love. I’m grateful, but it left me with the same problem. Liam suggested it.”

 

“We’ve been friends for many years,” Killian added, with a shrug almost identical to Emma’s own. “It made sense.”

 

“Well then I’m happy for you,” Mia smiled, though Emma could tell that she too was taken with the notion of finding love. It was hard not to be, when one’s parents were true love.

 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason it took this long to update is because I was waiting around for my beta (who, through no fault of her own, I'm sure, hasn't been in contact for the last few months). But, the gorgeous chrissascorner stepped in, and we're ready to go again =D

_Chapter Nine_

* * *

 

 

Emma was woken early by a kind-faced maid, who handed her a dress that must have been selected for her and immediately set to making her bed for her. At home, Emma usually did things by herself. Johanna, the only maid they had, had looked after her mother when she was young. Emma and Leo had been reliant on Johanna when they were very young, but less so now. Still, it was nice to have a friendly face about the castle, lending a hand if they needed it.

 

In the Eastern Kingdom, there were maids and manservants everywhere. Mia had lived a much more sheltered life. It was just the difference between kingdoms. At least the servants were treated well here, whereas in other places they led miserable lives.

 

Emma dressed, held her hair back in an elaborate braid her mother had taught her, and left her chambers in search of the dining hall.

 

She found it easily enough, and all the others taking breakfast. She was the last to arrive, but she could tell that the Jones brothers had not been there long. Liam was only just filling a bowl with grain, and Leo was not there at all.

 

“Good morning, Princess,” she was greeted, as she sat beside Mia and across from Liam and Killian.

 

She ate a bowl of grain with milk and fruit, waiting for Philip and Aurora to let her know what would be happening.

 

“Your brother left a few moments ago,” Amelia informed her, setting down her spoon. “He said that be wished to explore. He took a horse, but, don’t worry, we sent a guard with him.”

 

Emma nodded. “Good.”

 

It was Liam who first informed her of any sort of plans for the day (aside from what Leo’s were). “Killian and I are returning to the ship. I have to address the crew, and check our cargo. I’m sure that that will help in your negotiations.”

 

“I’m sure it will,” Emma smiled at him. “Thank you, Captain Jones.”

 

“You are most welcome, Princess Emma.”

 

“We have decided that for us to negotiate with you would be unfair,” Aurora added, gesturing to herself and her husband. “Therefore, the two princesses will be left to themselves. Are you in agreement with this?”

 

They exchanged a look, and then nodded, almost at the same time.

 

“Leo didn’t want to assist us, I presume.”

 

Philip smiled just slightly. “No. He’s a free-spirited young man. As are you, I imagine. That is to say, a free spirited young woman.”

 

“Did you know that my mother was cursed by King George so that she would never had children?” she asked, staring the couple in the eye. “My grandmother sacrificed her life for mine, and my brother’s. So yes, our upbringing was less than strict. And yes, neither of my parents are traditional rulers. But that does not make us any less worthy.”

 

“We never meant to insinuate—”

 

“Leave her, Philip.” Aurora’s face was perfectly blank. “This is the free spirit you speak of.”

 

The king took a breath, before beginning again. “Your parents have informed you of all you need to know, I’m sure. There are things that we cannot grow in our kingdom, and vice versa. It’s important that healthy trade is maintained.”

 

“There’s one thing I don’t know,” said Emma. “Why do we need to re-negotiate now?”

 

“Some of our vital crops have died this year. A new arrangement must be struck. When you have agreed on one, we will approve it, and send a bird to your kingdom. When they approve it, there will be a ball, to celebrate a job well done, and of course the princess’s new engagement.”

 

“How—?”

 

“I told them,” said Liam. Emma had almost forgotten that he was there. He glanced between Emma and Killian. “I hope neither of you are angry with me. There’ll be a ball either way.”

 

Emma shook her head, though there was the slight dread that after this ball, the engagement was official. This betrothal could be terminated , as the last one was, of course, but she was under pressure. The heir to the throne, her duty was to marry and produce an heir of her own before her parents were anywhere near death.

 

Thinking of her parents’ deaths made her stomach twist uncomfortably, so she smiled at Liam and said, “I’m not mad. Better one ball than two.”

 

“Yes. Thank you, brother.”

 

The two of them finished their breakfast and stood to leave. Now that their engagement was official, Killian kissed her cheek as a goodbye, while Liam voiced his. Her stomach twisted again, as she watched them leave,  but in a different way. It almost made her feel … giddy.

 

She shook her head, pushing the feeling to the back of her mind.

 

“Would you rather stay here or go outside?” Mia asked her, after they had finished their breakfasts and the king and queen had gone. “There’s a lovely orchard that we could talk in, or we could go for a ride.”

 

“Take me to the orchard,” Emma decided.

 

After informing the guards where they were going, and declining the offer to be accompanied, the two princesses left the castle. There were more people guarding the castle here too, Emma noticed. How much had she forgotten about the place in five years? The threat of Maleficent was very real here, but so was the threat of Regina back home. However, there were little soldiers other than the Dwarves her mother had befriended when she was about Emma’s age. That was enough for them, but not for Philip and Aurora.

 

She didn’t ask any questions about this, however, merely catching Mia up on the things that had happened in the last five years of her life, and heard about the life of the younger Princess.

 

The orchard was not far from the castle, and they reached it in ten minutes. They sat on the ground, listening to the birdsong and allowing the sunshine to warm their skin.

 

“It’s quite simple, really,” said Mia, after a long silence. “We grow fruits and the like, and you grow grain and other crops. We trade what we can spare. The question is, how much of each.”

 

“There are more people in this kingdom than in mine,” Emma told her. “More mouths to feed.”

 

“But you can’t give us more than we give you; wouldn’t be fair.”

 

“It wouldn’t be a fair trade either.”

 

Mia sighed. “Do we really have a lifetime of this ahead of us?”

 

“Not alone, at least,” Emma replied. “You’ll have someone else by your side, most likely a prince.”

 

“I don’t care who he is as long I love him.” A pause. “Don’t you want that?”

 

“I don’t think I can have it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Philip and Aurora had agreed almost immediately on the conclusion Emma and Mia had come to, and thankfully appeared to hold no grudge against Emma for what she’d said t breakfast. Mia wrote a message to send off with one of her mother’s doves. All of the allies had birds with which to communicate with each other. Snow White had bluebirds, Ariel had seagulls, Aurora had doves, Abigail had a finch, and Belle had a strange bird that Emma didn’t know the name of. It had come from the forests where she had grown up, and tamed while she attended Finishing School. Emma’s mother had recounted tales of the antics of the Lady Belle’s songbird.

 

Emma wasn’t entirely sure if Rumplestilskin and his second wife were their allies, and if Rumplestiltskin would still teach magic to her and Leo. Her marriage to Baelfire had been intended to secure an alliance, but she could hardly be blamed for Bae’s finding his true love. Having Rumplestilskin on their side would be vital if Regina gained enough power to wage war. She feared her magic, even if she could combine it with her brother’s, would not be enough to face against the Evil Queen if it came down to it.

 

Then again, the strange man had stayed out of the first war; making deals with the desperate, yes, but never engaging in the fighting. He’d had bad experiences with the ogre wars, Emma had been told, before he became the Dark One, and before he claimed a kingdom for himself and his son.

 

“Hey, sis!” Leo greeted her warmly when he returned, hugging her. “Where you been?”

 

Emma arched an eyebrow. “I believe that’s a question better suited to you.”

 

“The village square is very interesting,” he beamed. “Lots of free things.”

 

She gave a long-suffering sigh. “Did you go around introducing yourself as ‘Prince Leopold the Great and Mighty’ again?”

 

“Maybe,” he replied, stretching out the word.

 

“I can’t believe I put up with you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Liam and Killian didn’t return until dusk, and the reason became apparent very quickly. They had been wandering the market town, choosing their purchases very wisely. Emma knew at once that Liam had bought a ring for Melody, as a token of their engagement. Emma had never received one from Baelfire, since they had both been secretly hoping that something would prevent them from marrying. Liam and Melody’s engagement, however, was one based on love, and a ring was the natural first step.

 

“I could have helped you choose,” said Emma, as they sat on the window seat in Emma’s chambers, where he had come to find her when he returned.

 

Liam shook his head. “No, you couldn’t.”

 

“Why?”

 

He bit his lip, as if wrestling with something.

 

“He didn’t,” said Emma, realising.

 

Liam gave a wry smile. “It’s very pretty.”

 

“I don’t care that it’s pretty,” said Emma, barely restraining herself from rolling her eyes. “I care that he wasted his money on a ring when we mightn’t even marry.”

 

“Don’t underestimate his feelings for you, Emma. I’m beginning to think that they run deeper than friendship. He did agree more readily than I’d expected to your betrothal.”

 

Emma ignored his statement, and the way it made her heart lurch. “Do you have Melody’s ring with you? Can I see it?”

 

It was silver, with designs reminiscent of waves patterned into the band, and a grey pearl set into it. Perfect for someone with such an affinity with the sea as Melody had.

 

Emma smiled at him. “She’s going to love it.”

 

“I certainly hope so.”

 

Emma slipped the ring onto her hand, trying to get used to the weight on her finger, before she returned it to Liam. He slipped it into his pocket, where it would be safe.

 

They sat by the window, talking, until a maid came to fetch them for supper. The dove Mia had sent off earlier in the day had returned, with a message of agreement from Snow and Charming. With the business over with, much of the conversation was deciding the date on which to set sail for the Enchanted Forest. Eventually, they agreed on three days’ time. That left enough time to explore the Eastern Kingdom, attend the ball, and return home. Another two months’ journey, and then Emma would be home. It was strange, she thought. She had left betrothed to Baelfire, and would return betrothed to Killian. She would be older, too, her twentieth birthday marked the halfway point in the journey, Liam calculated, when they would stop off once more at the market town.

 

She needed to talk to Killian, she had decided that halfway through the meal. She could stop him as they left the dining hall. She planned what she was going to say in her head as she ate the fish stew that Aurora herself had prepared – she’d told them proudly as it was dished out.

 

“I prefer George’s,” Leo muttered into her ear. She kicked his foot.

 

When they had eaten, the plates were taken away, and they started to make their way to their respective chambers.

 

“Killian, wait.”

 

He turned to glance at her, frowning. Liam went on ahead, after catching Emma’s eye. Leo stayed behind, until Mia took him by the hand and dragged him along the hall.

 

“What is it, Princess?” he asked.

 

“Can we talk?”

 

He nodded. “I’ll walk you to your chambers.”

 

Only when they had started to walk along the deserted corridors did she speak.

 

“You got me a ring,” she began bluntly. “Don’t blame Liam, he didn’t tell me.”

 

“You’re intelligent enough to work it out on your own,” he nodded, unsurprised, if his tone of voice was any indication. “Let me guess, you don’t want it.”

 

“No, I don’t,” she shook her head. “Don’t waste your money on me; go back and return it tomorrow.”

 

“I had no intention of purchasing one for you,” he admitted. She glanced at him, confused. “I accompanied Liam merely to assist him in his choice – not that he needed me.”

 

He paused then, his right hand fumbling in his breast pocket, and came out with a ring. “All I ask is that you see it. It’s a remarkable specimen. If you still don’t want it, then I’ll return it.”

 

They stopped walking; they had reached the chambers that she had been given for the duration of her stay. He held his hand out to her, unfurling it so that she could see the thing that glittered in his palm.

 

The band was simple enough, just silver, without the designs that Melody’s had, but the gem was much more impressive than her pearl. It was somehow reminiscent of the sea, too, the stone somehow reminding her of both the waves that crashed over the ships and the coast, and her eyes. She could understand how the ring had caught Killian’s eye. Perhaps she had been too quick to judge him. About everything.

 

“You weren’t lying,” she said. He smirked. “All right, I’ll gratefully accept it.”

 

He closed his hand again, swinging his arm down to his side. “I’ll present it to you at the ball. Philip and Aurora are going to announce our engagement. Your parents already did it, back home, but this time, there’s proof.”

 

“As you wish,” was all she said in reply. Killian smiled, a genuine smile that was so different from his smirks.

 

“Goodnight, Princess.”

 

They kissed. It was quick and chaste, but still it made her heart flutter.

 

“Goodnight, Lieutenant,” she murmured, before disappearing behind the door. She had to lean against it, breathing deeply, before she could calm the beating of her heart.

 

What was _happening_ to her? **  
**


	10. Chapter Ten

* * *

With Princess Amelia as their guide, Emma, Leo, Liam and Killian explored everything the Eastern Kingdom had to offer. Emma bought a brooch for her mother and a necklace for Melody. Gifts for her return. They had explored the towns and villages near the castle, walked barefoot along the beach (where the sand was softer than along the coast of their kingdom), gone to see the last beanstalk, scaled a cliff face and had a picnic atop it.

 

Then, before they knew it, the last night of their visit to the Eastern Kingdom had arrived. With it, came the ball.

 

A tailor in the market town by the coast had made Emma a dress of sea-green. It was sleeveless, didn’t quite touch the floor, and was altogether lovely. The crew of The Jewel, of course, all wore their uniforms, and Leo had brought an outfit with him, at the insistence of his mother. Mia wore a baby blue dress that brought out her eyes splendidly.

 

Mia was the true princess between the two of them, but Emma didn’t mind what others thought. She was not going to be the sort of queen who sat in her castle and only dealt with her people when it was absolutely necessary. No, she wasn’t Regina. She would act like the commoner she sometimes wished she was.

 

Had she been the daughter of Philip and Aurora, would she have been allowed to do what she’d done in her childhood? Surely, if she were Mia, she would have pestered Mulan to teach her how to parry until she’d given in, or, failing that, Leo would have showed her. She would have learnt how to horse ride on principle, but she would’ve had to act like a proper princess even from a young age. She didn’t think she could’ve done that.

 

Again, she was reminded how fortunate she was to have the parents that she did.

 

She was escorted to the ballroom by both Liam and Killian, both of her arms linked with one of theirs. The king and queen walked before them, and Leo, his arm looped through Amelia’s, followed behind them.

 

For the first time, she saw the men that she walked between as they were to be, her future husband, and her future brother-in-law and close ally. That would make her and Melody sisters by marriage, as well as allies. The closest of bonds between their kingdoms.

 

She was starting to accept the idea that she would marry Killian. Perhaps she could even love him.

 

The five of them stood back as Philip and Aurora made the necessary announcements. With everyone’s eyes on them, Killian presented the ring he had bought to Emma, and they were congratulated. They danced, together and with some of the other guests. The first had asked Killian’s permission to dance with Emma, and he had merely laughed.

 

“Why are you asking me? _I_ don’t want to dance with you!”

 

Their goal was to congratulate her, to ask after her parents, and other polite questions. Snow and Charming were beloved by almost all, with their grace in how they ruled, and their taking back the kingdom and freeing their people of Regina. Emma was not as loveable, but she was fair. She hoped that she would rule well, when the time came. Killian would have to learn to rule, too, a whole new set of skills. He would be taught by her own father, she assumed, perhaps with Leo’s help. Their father had been plucked from a simple life as a shepherd to become a prince, giving him some sort of experience.

 

Towards the end of the night, Emma sat at the foot of the staircase beside her brother, a flute of champagne in her hand.

 

“Hey sis!” Leo beamed a little too brightly. She frowned.

 

“Are you drunk?”

 

“No!” he exclaimed, a hiccup ruining the proclamation. “… Yes.”

 

“Well, if you’re extremely lucky, and you buy me something pretty for my birthday, perhaps I _won’t_ tell our parents,” she took a sip of her drink.  “Depends on how generous I’m feeling, really.”

 

He mumbled something unintelligible in return.

 

Mia, who had obviously had something to drink as well, despite her only being seventeen years of age, grabbed Emma’s hand (the champagne was hastily set down) without a word and dragged her to the dance floor. They twirled each other around, giggling like fools and attracting the attention (and some fond smiles) of the other guests.

 

Suddenly, the ball drew to a close, and she returned to her chambers, escorted by Killian. He’d started to do that every night since they had talked, and he always kissed her goodnight, and it always left her feeling strange.

 

The feeling wasn’t strange any longer, however. She felt it several times every day. When Killian smiled at her; the genuine smile and not the smirk. When he talked, sometimes. When he kissed her. When their eyes merely met.

 

She wasn’t sure what to make of it.

 

* * *

 

Emma was dragged from her sleep by an incessant knocking on her chamber door.

 

“Princess!” called Liam through the door. “Waken up! We have to be at the ship in less than an hour!”

 

Reluctantly, she threw back the thick blankets that had covered her as she slept, cocooning her in warmth, and made her way barefoot to the door.

 

“Good morning to you too,” she grumbled to the Captain, who was in full uniform, his sword attached to his hip.

 

“Emma,” he gave her a knowing look. “You’re needed at breakfast. Come on.”

 

“You’re the Captain. Surely we could wait for you.”

 

“I know you didn’t sleep well, but we’re on a tight schedule. You don’t want to spend your birthday on the ship, do you?”

 

The princess sighed. “Fine. Give me ten minutes.”

 

She revived a little over breakfast, listening to the conversation but not making herself part of it. Coffee was, as usual, her parting gift, and it certainly made her less sleepy.

 

Emma returned to _The Jewel of the Realm_ the way she had left it, sharing a horse with Killian (who had decided that she might fall from her steed if she rode alone, and that it was the chivalrous thing to do), and accompanied by all three royals (four, she supposed, if she counted her brother) and a handful of palace guards.

 

Mia hugged her tightly. “Send a bird my way every once in a while, okay?”

 

“I will,” she replied, returning the embrace. “I promise.”

 

She stood back to allow the others to say their goodbyes to the younger princess. Leo and Killian bowed to her, not knowing her all that well, but Leo hugged her, kissing her cheek as he withdrew. Emma raised an eyebrow at her brother, and he gave his head the tiniest of shakes. ‘ _Not now_ ,’ it meant.

 

“I’m sure we’ll be invited to your wedding,” Mia added, glancing to Emma.

 

“I’m sure you will.”

 

“See you soon, then.”

 

She said farewell to the king and queen, and had a small package of coffee beans placed into her hand.

 

“Consider it an early wedding gift,” Phillip smiled. She curtseyed to him, his wife and daughter, before turning to the ship. She had been tired, but now it felt as though her skin was buzzing. The sea breeze – a strong one, as they approached the winter months – tickled her face. She needed something to do.

 

She went to her cabin to change into more practical clothes, before re-joining the majority of the crew above deck.

 

“Princess,” Liam appeared at her side. “You appear better rested.”

 

“Yes, thank you, Captain,” she smiled, twisting the ring on her finger round and round. “The ball put me out of sorts, I’m afraid. But the sea air seems to be doing me good.”

 

“You would not be opposed to … a challenge, then?”

 

Her eyes narrowed, interested. “What do you speak of, Captain?”

 

His smile became a smirk, reminiscent of Killian’s. “Swordplay, perhaps?”

 

Franz, who had been sweeping the deck near them, straightened, his jaw dropping. “ _Swordplay_?”

 

“That’s no challenge for a lady!” Emma exclaimed, in mock outrage.

 

“Forgive my misstep, your highness. Franz, you may leave us.”

 

The sub-lieutenant bowed quickly and returned to his duties. Emma burst out laughing as soon as he had gone from earshot.

 

“Come,” said Liam, beaming at her. “Choose your metal.”

 

She followed the elder Jones brother to where he had laid out a selection of swords – from light cutlasses to broadswords, all glinting impressively in the sunlight. Emma chose for herself a cutlass with a sturdy handle and a deathly blade.

 

“Excellent choice, your highness,” Liam smiled at her. She wondered why he was addressing her as such today, but did not question it.

 

“And you?” she asked instead.

 

Liam rested a hand on the sword that hung at his hip. It was an old sword, but still as capable of slaughtering a man as it had been when it was first struck. It had belonged to his and Killian’s father, she knew. One of the few tokens they had to remember him by.

 

Emma nodded. “Of course. Shall we parry, then?”

 

“We shall.”

 

The two of them, the princess and the captain, moved to the centre of the ship, the better to be seen by the rest of the crew. Their reactions were mainly of shock when the pair began to parry, dancing expertly on their feet as they circled each other. The two of them, and of course their respective brothers, had been taught by both the king and a selection of the palace guards, which made their training superior to most others’.

 

The sea breeze and the thrill of swordplay had woken her up more than she could have hoped, and she advanced an attack on Liam, pushing him to the edge of the ship. He tried, unsuccessfully, to force her back, and eventually admitted defeat.

 

“Touché,” he surrendered. Emma curtseyed, returning her sword to where it had come from.

 

A rather shy-looking Michael approached her.

 

“Sailor,” she smiled at him. “What can I do for you?”

 

“I just wanted to commend your swordplay, your highness,” he told her. “And to congratulate you on your engagement. The captain and lieutenant will be missed, to be sure.”

 

“They won’t be leaving for a while, Michael,” she replied, smile still in place. She’d forgotten that all of the crew had been at the ball, and that they now of course knew of her engagement. “Don’t worry.”

 

“I – I should return to my duties.”

 

“I think I’ve shocked the crew enough for today,” Emma smiled. “I’ll see you later.”

 

The door to Leo’s cabin was open, so Emma tapped on the doorframe. He smiled a little too widely. “Hey, Em.”

 

“Mind if I come in?”

 

“Not at all,” he gestured to the space beside him where he was sitting on the bed.

 

“What’s going on with you and Mia?”

 

Leo grimaced. “You don’t like to beat around the bush, do you? She’s nice … I like her. I’m looking forward to seeing her again.”

 

“And that’s it?”

 

“That’s it.”

 

Emma nodded, somehow knowing that she wouldn’t get any more information from him – at least not then. She had made it to the doorway before her brother called after her.

 

“I will … see her again, won’t I?”

 

“What?”

 

“At the wedding. You’re not going to call this engagement off, right?”

 

Emma allowed a long sigh to escape as she leaned her head against the cool wood. “I don’t know, Leo. I don’t know.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Our laptop has been off being fixed for the past few weeks. This chapter is a bit of a filler, but I like it all the same.

 

 

* * *

Emma awoke at the first sunlight shining through her porthole. She rolled away from the too-bright light, slowly drifting into awareness. It was the first light of her birthday. She was now twenty years old. A respectable age. An age that would likely heap more responsibility onto her shoulders. Assuming that her wedding date would not change along with her fiancé, twenty was the age at which she would marry.

She brought her hand up to her face to glance at the ring on her finger. It glittered in the early  morning sun.  She had become used to the weight of it, but not the new dynamic it brought to her relationship with Killian.  They had been friends for so long, and now, suddenly they were more.

A soft meow made her frown. Oliver leapt onto her bunk with a determined swish of his orange tail. He butted his head against her still-outstretched hand, purring when she stroked his fur.

“What are you doing here?” she asked aloud.

“Wishing you a happy birthday,” Leo answered, on behalf of the kitten. His wide smile was endearing, with the hair that had grown too long falling into his eyes. “Happy birthday, sis.”

Emma sat up, the better to received his hug as he crossed the room. “ Thank you .”

She pouted at him when she noted his empty hands. “No gift?”

Her brother sat on the end of the bed, smile still in place. “You’ll get it later. I promise.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Does that mean you don’t have anything for me, and you’ll just be buying me a shoddy last-minute present at the market town?”

A light kiss on the top of her head was the only answer Emma received.

“Land’s already been spotted,” added Leo, almost conversationally, as he left the cabin, Oliver in his arms. “We’ll be there in no time.”

Her brother’s comment in mind, Emma decided it would be foolish to stay in bed any longer. She pulled a dress over her head for the occasion, and made her way above deck. Liam seemed to be the only one there, for the moment. She hadn’t thought to check the Mess Hall.

“Happy birthday, Princess,” the captain beamed, embracing her and kissing her on both cheeks.   


“Thank you,” she smiled warmly at him. Then she considered him with a frown. “Are you still going to call me ‘princess’ when you’re a prince?”

He shook his head. “No, I’m going to call you ‘sister’ when I’m a prince.”

She was taken aback by his statement, and turned her gaze away, feeling heat in her cheeks. She supposed she and Liam had lived as something akin to siblings since they had met.  It was different now, however. She couldn’t possibly describe how; it simply was.

“Are you always awake this early?” Emma asked instead, leaning against the deck and  glancing around. She could see the is land on which they would spend their day, as Leo had told her she would.  Perhaps she could talk more to the woman from whom she had bought her food. There was surely more of the land  to be explored, as well.

Liam, to his credit, mentioned nothing of the subject change. “Someone has to relieve the sailors working through the night.”

“Just you?” she frowned, turning to face the captain. “What if something happened?”

“If something happened, I’m sure it would be sufficient enough to rouse the crew by itself.”

Emma smiled. “Fair point.”

“We should make port in a few hours, if you want to go and take breakfast.”

“I think I will. Thank you, Liam.”

“You’re welcome, Emma.”

She made her way below deck, and into the Mess Hall, where several sailors already were. An early start was important on the seas, she supposed. She sat with Franz and Michael, who both wished her a happy birthday.

She frowned. “Who told you?”

“The captain,” Franz informed her.

Michael smiled. “He warned us that we’d better make it to port on schedule, for the princess’s birthday.”

“How sweet of him.”

“How old are you –  if I dare ask?”

Emma laughed. “Twenty.”

“We are of an age, then,” said Michael, raising his cup of water to her.

“What about you, Franz?” she asked.

“I am twenty-one, Princess.”

“Young, for a man of your position,” she complimented with a smile.

“Lieutenant Jones is younger than me,” Franz pointed out.

“True.  But he’s only lieutenant because my parents like him.”

“I heard that, Swan.”

Emma turned, smiling mischievously at Killian, who stood, arms folded, with a look of (fake) distaste. “Well, it’s true!”

He sat next to her, stealing her cup of water. “Morning lads,” he said to Michael and Franz, who returned the sentiment. He turned to Emma.

“I wouldn’t be saying those things to people who have the power to sail straight past the town you were  _hoping_  to spend your birthday in.”

She gasped theatrically. “You  _wouldn’t_. ”

He took a drink of her water, his face the picture of thoughtfulness.

“… it’s a pity I like you, Princess.”

“It is, isn’t it?” she asked, amused.

“Happy birthday.”

“Thank you,” she smiled, allowing him to kiss her before he left again.

“I think you make a lovely couple, Princess.”

She bit her lip to hide her smile.  “Thank you, Michael.”

* * *

“Can I have my present now?” asked Emma, leaning into her brother’s side as they walked. Liam and Killian were nearby, browsing through the stalls. “ _Please _ ? ” She dragged out the word.

Leo rolled his eyes, as though having her for a sister was a great hardship to him. “Come on.”

Dutifully, she followed him towards the market stalls, stopping when they reached one where broaches lined a small table. The man smiled at the sight of Leo. “Young Prince!”

“Leo will do,” he mumbled. “Do you have what I asked for?”

The merchant nodded a little too enthusiastically – eager to serve the prince, Emma supposed – and held out a carefully wrapped package, smaller than her fist.

Leo accepted it. “How much?”

“Five pieces of gold.”

Leo frowned, glancing at the man in the  same  way that he looked at Emma when trying to weed a secret from her. “I seem to recall the price as higher when  we first discussed it.”

“True, but the costs involved in making the item  were less than I had anticipated.”

“Take eight,”  Leo decided, placing the money into the man’s hand. With a slight bow of his head, he left. Emma shot a smile to the bewildered merchant before she followed, repeating “what is it?” as she reached her brother’s side.   


“You’ll see,”  was the only ( _infuriating_ ) answer she received. She pouted.

“And that doesn’t work on me either.”

“You’re mean.”

“Well spotted.”

They found Liam and Killian, who laughed at the look on Emma’s face.

“He’s mean,” she informed them, pout still in place as she jerked a thumb towards her brother. Liam placed an arm around her shoulders in an apparently comforting gesture as they walked on.   


The noblewoman whom they had met the previous time they had visited the island was, sadly, absent. The young man who ran the food stall in her stead (her grandson, they would later find out) assured them that she was in good health and promised to pass on their regards.

“Shall we picnic again?” Leo suggested,  as they made their way – unconsciously, it would seem – towards the forest.

“What does the princess think?” Killian shot a grin back at her. “It is her birthday, after all.”

She wrinkled her nose at her fiancé. “Please don’t refer to me in the third person; it’s creepy.”

The corners of his mouth twitched into a smirk. “As the princess commands.”

Emma glanced up at Liam, sharing the long-perfected look of ‘hit him please’. He chuckled.

“A picnic would be lovely,” she smiled , eventually.

They sat in what Leo – after turning in a circle and holding up a finger to get an idea of which way the wind was blowing – proclaimed to be the exact same place they had been before. No sooner had they begun to eat than a bluebird landed before them. It chirped happily, hopping onto Emma’s leg as if it knew exactly who she was; and she supposed it did.

“Hello,” she said to it, laying down the piece of cheese and untying the scroll from the bird’s leg. She instantly recognised her mother’s handwriting, and smiled. The bird, happy with having completed its task, took flight.

_ Dear Emma, _

__

_ Happy birthday! It’s hard to believe that you’re twenty years old already. It feels like only yesterday that you were yelling at Johana that you didn’t want to have a bath . _

__

_ I hope that your birthday is everything you had hoped it would be. But, I’m sure that you would prefer whatever you’re doing now to whatever you would be doing in the palace . _

__

_ I would like to formally congratulate you on your engagement. I am pleased beyond words that you have found someone who you respect and, at the very least, like . _

__

_ You are sorely missed here, by all. Though Melody is busying herself with wedding preparations. Plans are being made to have your, Melody 's  and  Baelfire’s  weddings in the same week, to aid those who would wish to journey to them all . _

__

_ I eagerly await your return . _

__

_ All my love  to you and your brother _

_ Your mother _

“She sends her love,” said Emma, and Leo nodded. She turned instead to Liam and Killian. “Our weddings—” the words sounded foreign in her mouth, “—are to be held in the same week.”

“Quite a busy week that would be,” Killian remarked.

“If their majesties wish it …”

“Surely you would have some say in the matter of your own weddings,” said Leo. “At least you, Emma, as a  _majesty _ of your own.”

She smiled. “Her  _majesty _  wishes to finish her lunch in peace.”

“Of course.” Liam made an exaggerated bow with his head and hands. She shoved him, causing him to laugh and shove her back.

“Leo!” she protested, before realising her mistake. His grin was deathly.

“It seems you already view me as a brother, princess.”

“Oh, shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma accidentally calling Liam 'Leo' is one of the very first things I wanted to have in this fic :P


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penultimate chapter! (Excepting an epilogue-side-story). I'm really excited :D Thank you guys for sticking with me thus far. Spot the Supernatural reference :P

* * *

Emma took a deep breath, closing her eyes and allowing the sea breeze to ghost along her skin. She was home.

 

_Home_. Almost a strange concept to grasp after so long away from it. She had missed it, of course. But it wasn’t the terrible homesickness that clawed at her belly and made her weep. She hadn’t felt that since she was a small child, on a magnificent journey to another kingdom with her parents, her brother too young to accompany them. She had spent several nights crying silently. She had missed her friends, her home. She had even missed the squalling infant that had been her brother.

 

This, time, it hadn’t been so bad. Homesickness was merely a twang of sadness, easily dispelled when she had remembered how soon she would be home, or forgotten altogether when she was laughing and joking with the crew.

 

No sooner had she placed her feet back on solid ground than she was nearly knocked from it again. She laughed at the owner of the arms that currently had her trapped in a fierce hug, returning the embrace somewhat hesitantly. “Melody, I would like for my ribs to remain intact, thank you.”

 

She was released – mercifully able to breathe once again – and her fellow princess studied her features with odd scrutiny, eyes sparkling.

 

“You look different,” was the conclusion of the examination.

 

Emma laughed again, barely refraining from poking her hair, which had grown somehow blonder during the journey. “The sun will do that to you.”

 

“Come on,” said Melody, beaming as she grabbed hold of one of Emma’s hands. She was momentarily distracted by Emma’s ring, commenting on its beauty, before she recovered her attention and dragged her towards the castle.

 

“Your parents will be delighted!”

 

“I knew that, Mel.”

 

She stopped short, hugging Emma again. “Sisters, Emma! We’re to be sisters!”

 

“I knew that too.”

 

The younger princess’s face fell. “You are going to marry Killian?”

 

“It appears that way,” she replied slowly, as they resumed their walk.

 

“You don’t love him?”

 

Emma couldn’t quite answer such a question. She sighed. “I _could_ love him. I always thought that when I met my true love, I’d _know_.”

 

Melody smiled – a strange, knowing smile this time. “It doesn’t work like that. Sometimes, they’re there all along, but it takes a while to realise.”

 

"You think Killian might be my true love, but I don’t know it yet?”

 

“It doesn’t matter what I think. What I _know_ is that you’re a good fit.”

 

“Thanks, Melody.”

 

The king and queen were taking lunch when they reached the castle, and Leo, Liam and Killian weren’t far behind them. Emma was embraced tightly, and she could’ve sworn that those were tears in her mother’s eyes.

 

“We weren’t away that long,” she laughed into the familiar shoulder. Snow merely stroked her hair.

 

Charming hugged her no less tightly, and smiled at her as he drew away, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

 

“Welcome home, Emma.”

 

The other three arrived, then, Killian hanging back awkwardly as Leo was greeted by his parents and Melody flung herself into Liam’s arms. Emma moved to his side.

 

“They’re your family too, now. Don’t expect to get out of it.”

 

Sure enough, Snow embraced both Jones brothers and Charming clapped a hand to their shoulders – less affection than he had afforded his son, but affection nonetheless.

 

“You’ll take lunch with us,” he said, almost like a question, but not quite. “I’m sure you’re hungry after your journey.”

 

Liam, ever the gentleman, smiled politely. “We had breakfast, but a proper meal wouldn’t go amiss.”

 

They sat around the table, eating and exchanging conversation, mainly about what had happened while they’d been away. Emma’s multiple betrothals had caused a stir in the kingdom, though by now they merely seemed happy for her and excited to attend her wedding.

 

When discussions of the new living arrangements of Liam and Killian came up, they balked, Liam’s ears turning red and Killian dropping his soup spoon. They’d known that they’d have to be schooled before they were allowed to marry into royalty, and who better to teach them than a man who’d been plucked from the life of a commoner to become a prince? Yet they’d been comfortable in their roles as stable boys, and suddenly living in the palace would be a rather unwelcome change.

 

Leo grinned, however. “I’ll look out for you; don’t worry.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was strange, to have Liam and Killian so close at hand. To see them sparring in the courtyard when she made her way to her archery lesson; to bump into them in the hallways; to dine with them every day. The stables were not far away from the castle, and it shouldn’t have been such a change as it felt to be. Yet it was.

 

It was a welcome escape to practice archery in the forest, using trees as her targets. She had always excelled more at swordplay than archery, so her mother had decided that now was the time to hone her skills. She didn’t mind. There was something soothing about the thud of an arrow hitting its target. She closed her eyes to listen to the sound, but found it didn’t come. Hand immediately reaching for another arrow, her eyes snapped open.

 

“Rumplestiltskin,” she said, her hand pausing on its way to her quiver, but not relaxing, eyeing him warily as he stood before her, twirling her arrow between his fingers. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Our deal still stands, my dear,” he replied, tossing the weapon back to her. She replaced it in her quiver. “Whether or not you are to marry my son. In fact, your magic should be stronger now, what with the discovery of your true love.”

 

“He’s not—” she began automatically, stopping herself short and instead asking, “who said anything about true love?”

 

Rumplestiltskin smiled. “Would you like me to curse your dear lieutenant, princess? You’d know for sure, then.”

 

She relaxed enough to roll her eyes, shouldering her bow. “I’d really rather you didn’t curse my betrothed. I’m quite fond of this one, and I don’t have any other viable options. Should I send for Leo?”

 

“No need, princess. You can teleport.”

 

Emma sighed. She _could_ teleport, but it didn’t mean she enjoyed it. It drained her energy, and left her disorientated, more often than not. Nonetheless, she closed her eyes, and obeyed her tutor. She arrived where she had intended; outside the castle. She set down her archery equipment and called for Leo as she ventured inside.

 

“What’s up?” he asked, appearing in the hallway at the sound of his name.

 

“Magic lesson.”

 

He grinned, “Awesome!” and rushed to join her. She frowned at him.

 

“I didn’t think you were that enthusiastic.”

 

Leo shook his head. “I just thought maybe now you’re not gonna be his daughter-in-law, he might not want to teach us magic anymore.”

 

Emma gave a one-shouldered shrug. “Apparently not. Guess we’re still products of true love. And that makes us valuable.”

 

Leo smiled again. “How many pigs do you think I’m worth?”

 

“Oh, five, at _least_.”

 

* * *

 

 

Life seemed to continue as normal, as though nothing had changed. Emma still took lessons – in magic and swordplay and archery – still spent her time with her brother, Liam, Killian, Melody and Baelfire. She met Morraine, and her heart instantly warmed at what a wonderful match she was for Bae. She played with little Rose, who was nearing two years of age, and took tea with Belle.

 

It was as if nothing had changed, yet the differences were apparent.

 

She met with Melody to discuss their respective weddings (which were set to take place two days apart), as they would be each other’s maid of honour. She met with the people who were designing her dress, the people who were styling her hair – and promptly disappointed them all by telling them that she’d liked what Michael had done with her hair and would be asking him to do it – the people who were setting up the great hall for the event. It was a whirlwind of activity.

 

Killian took an active interest in the planning, which was rare, if the odd looks he was on the receiving end of were anything to go by. Usually, it was the four of them together – her, Killian, Liam and Melody – but sometimes it was just the two of them, and on the rarest occasions of them all, only Emma. The latter was usually to discuss the subject of her wedding dress, as any involvement whatsoever from the groom was regarded with the highest superstition.

 

It was exciting, but at the same time overwhelming. Melody seemed unable to cope at times, leaving to “get some air” or water. Morraine, though Emma saw less of her, was dealing marvelously, however, happily discussing the involvement of flowers and what shape her dress would take.

 

One evening, when they were taking supper, the greatest change of all arrived on the wings of a grey dove.

 

As if by instinct, Snow White stretched out a hand to accommodate the bird. It hopped onto the back of her chair as she unfurled the scroll and read the letter.

 

“Excellent news!” the queen beamed at those who were sitting at the table with her. “Princess Amelia is engaged!”

 

Leo dropped his fork.

 

“I didn’t think she was of age,” Liam murmured thoughtfully.

 

“Is—” Emma exchanged a look with her brother, before turning back to her mother. “Is she bringing her fiancé to the weddings?”

 

“It doesn’t say …”

 

“If you can set up that portal you were talking about,” said the king, looking concerned. Rumplestiltskin had only recently broached the subject – that Emma and Leo, with their combined magic, could set up a portal to aid those who would have to travel from far away.

 

Leo picked up the fallen utensil and commenced a ruthless attack of his potatoes. “We can do it.”

 

* * *

 

 

Emma knocked lightly on the door before popping her head in.

 

“Hey,” she smiled, joining her brother on his bed. He accepted her offered arm, leaning his head against her shoulder. Thea shifted so that she lay between them. It reminded her of her birthday, more than two years ago, now. When all of this had started.

 

“Do you love her?” she asked, voice soft, as she ran her fingers through Leo’s hair.

 

“I don’t know.” He was silent for such a length of time that Emma thought he wouldn’t speak again, before he added, “I barely even know her. But, I don't want her to marry ...”

 

“Someone else,” she supplied, quietly.

 

He gave the tiniest of nods. “Do you love Killian?”

 

“I don't know,” she repeated, honestly. “I might. I could.”

 

Leo glanced up. “What’s holding you back?”

 

“If he doesn’t love me ... and I love him ... it’ll hurt. Too much. Too much to bear.”

 

“For what it’s worth, I think he does. Love you.”

 

The corners of Emma’s mouth curved into a small smile. “Thank you, baby brother.”

 

He wrinkled his nose. “I’m not a baby.”

 

“You always will be. To Mom and Dad and me. Even if you marry a princess and leave us.”

 

“I don’t want to be a king.”

 

Emma chuckled. “Can’t help who you fall in love with.”

 

When she awoke, it took her a moment to place herself. Dawn had barely broken, and Leo slept soundly beside her. Someone – most likely their mother – had draped a blanket over them.

 

Quiet as a mouse, Emma crept from the bed, dropping a kiss to her brother's head before she left, and readjusting the blanket to cover him. In her own chambers, she dressed in warm woollen clothing (Winter had not yet turned to Spring) and went to find Killian. Chances were, he and Liam were already awake. Rising at dawn was important at sea, she knew.

 

It was still strange to have him so close at hand. Him and Liam both. Liam would leave, of course, after he married Melody. But Killian was there to stay.

 

She rapped her knuckles lightly on the door of his chambers. She’d been right to assume that he was awake; he too was fully dressed when he opened the door. Concern was quick to crease his features.

 

“Emma? Are you all right?”

 

She nodded. “I’m fine, just awake. Do you want to come for a walk with me?”

 

He had the good grace to not question her proposition, merely nodding.

 

They left the castle without alerting anyone but Liam, who promised not to say anything, and walked in silence in the early-morning light.

 

It took Emma a moment to realise her surroundings. She must have teleported them both. She hadn’t intended to show him this place, but she supposed it was as good a time as any.

 

“This is where Regina attacked me,” she said, voice quiet. “When I was twelve.”

 

“I remember,” Killian replied, equally as quiet. “She can’t hurt you now, at least.”

 

“Oh, I don’t know. I wouldn’t say that.”

 

Emma froze, instantly returning to the terrified child she’d been at twelve. She grabbed Killian’s hand, clutching it tightly. The protection spell prevented Regina from coming within three feet of her. If she kept Killian close, she couldn’t hurt him either.

 

The Evil Queen looked no different than she had back then. Still wearing a dark dress and a painted smile that never reached her eyes. Magic could do much, including hiding the effects of age.

 

“Pesky little spell it is that that fairy cast,” Regina said. “And what with the fact that I can’t rip your heart out, there really wasn’t much point in the first place. Why do you think I kept you alive, dear?”

 

Emma tipped her head up straight, glaring at the witch as she kept a vice-like grip on Killian’s hand. He squeezed it.

 

“But,” she moved her head to the side, smile returning. “I don’t need to rip your heart out. Because it’s not in your chest.”

 

In a whirl of purple smoke, the comforting weight in Emma’s hand disappeared, and Killian stood beside Regina, struggling against magical bonds. The smile did reach her eyes, this time. They had a manic gleam to them. She rested a hand on Killian’s chest, as if pondering whether she should tear out his heart or not.

 

Instead, she asked, “Do you know what happened to your mother, Emma?”

 

“What?” asked Emma. She wanted to _talk_ now?

 

“Surely your parents told you tales when you were a child. Do you know what happened?”

 

“She bit into a poisoned apple, and it put her under a sleeping curse.”

 

Regina nodded. “Not my work, I’m ashamed to admit. No, that was Maleficent’s curse. I’ve since perfected one of my own. The tricky part was that with Maleficent’s curse, the victim had to take it willingly. Hard to get around, but I managed. Would you like to see its effects first-hand?”

 

“Not particularly,” said Emma, sounding much more calm than she felt. How could she even hope to save Killian when she couldn’t be any less than three feet away from Regina?

 

“Well, I’m afraid you’re going to have to be a little disappointed. True love’s kiss will break any curse. I do wonder what happens when it’s not true love?”

 

As quickly as she had taken Killian, a needle appeared in her hand, glinting in the sunlight. The sun had risen properly, now. She jabbed the thing into Killian’s neck even as Emma ran forward, crashing into the invisible barrier that was supposed to keep her safe. Hurling fireballs at it didn’t make any difference.

 

“You’ll pay for this, Regina!” she shouted, but the witch laughed.

 

“I highly doubt that.”

 

In another whirl of smoke, she had disappeared. Emma dropped to her knees beside Killian. Perhaps there was another way to save him. Perhaps if Liam kissed his forehead, that would work.

 

Her ears buzzed, and she could hear nothing – not the birds singing in the trees, not her own sobs.

 

She gathered Killian in her arms as best she could, and wished them to be somewhere else.

 

They were in the stables, she realised, taking in her surrounding with a fogged mind. Liam was there – the sound of a saddle falling, breaking through the buzz in her ears with startling clarity, and punctuated with a yell of his brother’s name – told her that.

 

She managed to stand, without any memory of how she’d gotten to her feet. Liam’s voice was lost to her again, though she could read the frantic questions from his lips. She shook her head, backing away—

 

—and her surroundings changed once again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *plays the Eastenders drums* XDDD


	13. Chapter Thirteen

* * *

 

Emma had no idea where she was. The forest she was currently (seemingly trapped) in was unfamiliar. She had no idea how long she’d spent there, either; how long it had taken her to stop crying, for her hearing to return. The forest was dark, and endless, and she was tired.

 

She sat on a fallen tree, trying to get herself home. Teleportation didn’t work either.

 

“What are you looking at?” she snapped, suddenly frightened and slightly offended by the finch that watched her from the low branches of a tree.

 

The bird kept its beady eyes trained on her. It tilted its head to the side before turning her harsh affront into a sweet melody.

 

Emma sighed, the tiniest of smiles tugging at her lips, and sang a few notes from a nursery rhyme. The goldfinch, more pleased with this titbit, hopped closer, repeating it.

 

It continued that way, back and forth between the princess and the bird, as the latter flew closer until hopping onto Emma’s hand.

 

“Hey, Tweety,” she murmured to the creature. “Are you trapped here too?”

 

A single chirp. A yes?

 

She gaped at the bird. “Are you a _person_?”

 

Another chirp, identical to the last.

 

“I’m gonna try and help you, okay?”

 

The bird chirped again, more sweetly this time. Emma screwed her eyes shut, focusing on the idea of a human being. She had assumed that the bird was once a woman, but what if it was a man? What if something went wrong? What if none of her magic worked in this place? What if—?

 

She was pulled into a tight hug. Hazarding at opening her eyes, she saw that it _was_ a woman she had saved. Her hair was long, blonde and dirty. She was naked, and some of her bones were visible under her pale skin. When she pulled away, her brown eyes swam with tears.

 

“Here,” she waved a hand, and a dress covered the young woman’s body. “My name’s Emma, what’s yours?”

 

“Elle,” she managed to say eventually, her voice weak. She coughed. “My name is Danielle, but my friends call me Elle.”

 

Emma glanced up at the canopy of trees. “How did you end up here, Elle?”

 

Danielle gave the tiniest of shrugs. “My father angered a dark wizard. I was trapped here as revenge. And you?”

 

She grimaced. “This is my own doing, I fear.”

 

The young woman cocked her head to the side, much like she’d done when she was a bird. “You imprisoned yourself? How?”

 

“A witch – she cursed my fiancé. I panicked, and ended up here. I can’t get out.”

 

“It’s the Infinite Forest. Only magic can get you out.”

 

“I’ve tried that.”

 

With a sigh, Elle seated herself beside Emma. “Well, your magic is working. That’s not a problem; look at me. Something else must be keeping you here.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Fear? Of the witch? Of losing your love?”

 

“He’s not—”

 

Elle frowned. “You don’t love him? Yet you are to marry him?”

 

Emma was silent.

 

“Maybe that’s what you fear.”

 

“Love? I don’t fear _love_.”

 

“Maybe not. But you fear something, and unless you admit it to yourself, you’ll be trapped here and your betrothed will die.”

 

“He won’t die,” was all Emma could reply with.

 

“What?”

 

“He won’t die,” she repeated calmly. “It’s a sleeping curse. It won’t kill him.”

 

“You’re afraid he’s not your true love, then? That you won’t be able to save him?”

 

“No!” Emma exclaimed, a little too quickly. She sighed. “I think he’s _my_ true love, but I’m not sure if I’m his.”

 

“Only one way to find out,” said Danielle. She stood, taking Emma with her, and, joining their hands, she screwed her eyes shut.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Helping you. Close your eyes.”

 

She obeyed, concentrating on her magic. Perhaps Elle was right, and she was afraid. Afraid of what? That true love’s kiss wouldn't work? That it would?

 

Danielle harrumphed, and Emma opened her eyes.

 

“Stop thinking,” the woman ordered. “Your energy’s scattered. You need to focus on emotions. That’s how magic works.”

 

“How do you know so much about it?”

 

“I tried to learn magic, when I was younger, but I don’t have the natural power.” She shrugged, in an ‘oh well’ gesture. “Some are born with it; some aren’t.”

 

Emma opened her mouth to apologize, but Danielle laughed.

 

“Besides, after what happened, I don’t think I’d want to have anything to do with magic, would you?”

 

“You’re helping me.”

 

“Your magic is light. Good.”

 

“It’s still magic.”

 

Danielle huffed again. “You’re my only way out of here; of course I’m going to help you. Focus.”

 

Again, she obeyed, attempting to focus her energy, as she had been schooled. She was sure she had better control of her magic than this. She sighed. Elle was right; she was fearful. If she admitted her love, she opened her heart to a world of pain. Regina was the way she was because she had lost her true love. What was to stop the same thing from happening to her?

 

 _It’s not the same_ , said a small voice. She caught hold of that thought, and allowed it to pull her from the darkness the rest of her thoughts had created in her brain.

 

“There!” Danielle proclaimed after a moment, letting go of her hands. She opened her eyes. “I knew you could do it! Thanks for the lift.”

 

She set off with a purposeful stride, stopping dead after a few steps. “I have no idea where I am.”

 

Emma laughed, for the first time since before Killian had been placed under the curse. “I’ll take you back to the castle. It’s not far from here.”

 

“Where’s your fiancé?” asked Danielle, grinning as she returned to Emma’s side. Her mood had improved drastically now that she’d been freed from her prison. It was almost infectious.

 

“He’s there,” she replied, as they began to walk. She couldn’t muster enough strength to teleport again. “With his brother.”

 

“Tell me about him,” Elle requested.

 

“Who, Killian?”

 

Danielle scoffed. “Assuming that’s your fiancé’s name, who else would I be asking about?”

 

“All right,” Emma acquiesced.

 

Liam ran to meet them as they approached the castle. “Emma! What happened? Where did you go? Who’s this?”

 

“This is Elle,” Emma replied. “Liam, Elle. Elle, Liam.”

 

“Charmed, but there’s more pressing matters at hand. A sleeping curse?”

 

Emma nodded sagely. “We ran into the Evil Queen.”

 

Liam sighed, running a hand through his hair. “He needs true love’s kiss, Emma.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Did you try it?”

 

“No.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I don’t know what I’m going to do if it doesn’t work, Liam!” Emma exclaimed, shocking herself with the outburst. The tears threatened to return, and she blinked them back furiously. “If I’m not his true love, then how are we going to find someone to save him?”

 

Liam placed a consoling hand on her shoulder, still strong even in the face of his brother’s plight. He’d had to be strong ever since he was five years old, when his father abandoned him and Killian was the only one he could rely on. “I’ve never seen Killian like this with anyone else. If that isn’t true love, then what is?”

 

“You have to believe that it will work,” Elle added. “If you don’t try, then what good are you to him?”

 

She nodded, continuing on her way to the castle. “Where is he?”

 

“Still in the stables,” Liam replied. “No one else knows, yet. But they’ve probably missed us.”

 

“We’ll deal with that later,” said Emma, determinedness overtaking all other emotion – most notably, fear.

 

Not that it didn’t return as soon as she reached the stables and saw Killian lying on the ground. She knelt before him, looking up at her companions.

 

“What if it doesn’t work?”

 

“You have to believe that it will.”

 

She nodded. It was just a kiss. What difference did it make if it was the only thing that would save him?

 

Quite a big difference, but she pushed the thought away in favour of closing her eyes and pressing the lightest of kisses to Killian’s lips.

 

She sat back, eyes still closed, refusing to open them until she received some indication of whether it had worked or not.

 

It arrived in the form of a hoarse, “Emma?” Her eyes flew open to see him struggling to prop himself up on his elbows. “Are you all right?”

 

She laughed, but it was strained. “You’re seriously asking me that right now? You were cursed!”

 

“Oh, so that’s what it was,” he said, smiling as though he had not just been under a terrible curse. “I thought she was going to slice open my throat.”

 

“Don’t joke about things like that,” she said, her voice close to a whisper, tears brimming in her eyes.

 

“It’s okay,” Killian assured her, sitting up straight. “I’m okay.”

 

“I know that, you idiot,” she replied, wiping away the traitorous tears. “It doesn’t change the fact that you could have died today.”

 

“I didn’t. That’s all that matters.”

 

She nodded, but the tears continued to fall. He hugged her, kissing her hair and murmuring “It’s all right” into it.

 

“So,” Danielle broke the ensuing silence. “As lovely as all this is, some introductions wouldn’t go amiss.”

 

“How rude of me,” said Emma, brushing away the last of her tears – or what she hoped were the last of them. “Killian, this is Elle. She used to be a bird.”

 

She smiled. “It’s a long story.”

 

“Okay,” said Emma, standing up. “Do I look like I’ve been through an ordeal?”

 

“A little bit, yes.”

 

She sighed. “Well, I have been through an ordeal. Time to go tell our long stories.”

 

-x-

 

Elle was offered chambers, clothes, and a bath to wash the dirt from her hair and skin. She cut it, too, and emerged looking much better. She grinned, slipping into the seat next to Emma.

 

“Much better.”

 

“Where did you live, Danielle?” asked Snow, spreading a map of the kingdoms across the table.

 

“Newing,” she replied. “In the Northern Kingdom?”

 

“My mother was princess of the Northern Kingdom,” said Snow, with a small smile. “Your father is Samuel?”

 

“Yes!”

 

The queen’s face fell. “I’m afraid he’s dead, Elle.”

 

Danielle nodded. “Okay. I don’t know how long I was trapped there – and with Mom gone, after I left it was probably hard on him. I hope he’s at peace, now.”

 

“Me too. But it does mean that Newing is ruled by a cousin of your father’s – Edward?”

 

She smiled. “Ed. He’d be a fair ruler.”

 

“You have no desire to seize control, then?” asked Emma. Danielle shook her head.

 

“No. I’m only sixteen. Or … I was. When I was trapped in that forest.”

 

“I don’t think you’re sixteen anymore.”

 

“When were you born?” asked Snow. Elle cited the year. “That makes you twenty-three.”

 

“I was trapped there for seven years?” she asked, glancing between mother and daughter.

 

Emma nodded. “I suppose time moves differently, when you’re in that place.”

 

“And when you’re a bird.”

 

“That too.”

 

Snow folded the map away when the others arrived, and they ate lunch together. Danielle wolfed down everything in sight, while Killian appeared to have little appetite, picking at his food.

 

“What’s wrong?” Emma asked, catching up to him in the hallway.

 

“It wasn’t a normal sleep.”

 

“I figured. It being a curse and everything. What was it like?”

 

“Mirrors,” he said, brow furrowing. “I was surrounded by mirrors. They showed me all of my flaws. All of my faults.”

 

“You’re free of it now.”

 

He smiled a fleeting smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Yeah. Thank you.”

 

She shrugged. “It was just a kiss.”

 

“True love’s kiss,” he corrected. He smiled a proper smile this time, one that set his eyes twinkling with amusement. “We’re true love.”

 

“That hadn’t escaped my attention.”

 

“Who would’ve thought?”

 

Emma smiled in return, thinking of what Melody had said. “All this time, and my true love was right there in front of my eyes.”

 

“Well, you know now.”


End file.
